Colour Outside the Lines
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Claire is Triple H and STephanie's Daughter who is debuting in the WWE as teh Princess of the King, what kind of trouble can she stir? Is there a certain Punk involved? Is she jsut like her Mother? Does Paul Heyman get slapped?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Colour Outside the lines**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

Claire is Daughter or Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. She's 25 and she's been training since she was 19, she's about to make her Debut in WWE. What happen when a certain Punk gets in the way?

Claire POV

"Dad where's my Bag?" I asked walking into our home gym. Dad was cleaning up one of the bench presses.

"There," He pointed a few feet away where my green and black bag lay.

"Thank ya," I smiled, and walked over to where I knew my white Ipod would be.

"No Problem, are you all packed?" He asked me finishing up cleaning the equipment.

"Yuppers," I smiled moving my Blonde hair out of my face. I was the girl version of my Dad jsut less built, but still VERY athletic. I had Blonde hair and hazel eye's, I was 5'7 and was 140 ilbs, most of it was muscle but I was in no way Manly, but I was also in NO way a fragile barbie.

"What are you wearing into the ring when we introduce you?" He asked me putting his hair up.

"Jeans and a T-shirt, and Black heels, because ya know I need to be taller then I already am," I laughed at the last part. I definetly wasn't short, I was tall like my parents.

"Jeans and a T-shirt, just liek you're Daddy," he said proudly.

"I try, I don't wanna wear a dress or a skirt in the ring it seems... ew," i shuddered.

"But stripper heels are okay?" He asked teasingly.

"Shh," I nudged him playfully.

"I've got nothing against it, your shoe's are the only girly part about you," He said teasing again.

"I'm not even offended by that, I don't like girly things," I said opening the door for him.

"I know, I've known that since you asked for action figures to play with instead of barbies when you were four," He chuckled opening the next door for me.

"Thanks, and whatever," I shrugged.

"Where's Mom?" he asked me as we entered the dining room.

"No idea, going for a shower," I said and walked upstairs to my room. I had my own bathroom.

Before i went for a shower I wanted to try on the ring gear I had made by one of the designers for my first Match.

It was a dark green and black top that squished my boobs together and went around my neck and went just above my belly button. It was also sparkly on the black parts. Then I had black spandex short shorts with two Green sparkly striped on eack side. I had nice big black wrestling boots with a green skull on the right and left side of each.

I was proud of how it looked. I wasn't sure If I was having my hair up or down when I wrestled. I Probably wanted it up. I liked how that looked.

I got in the shower and calmed my nerves. Tomorrow I was flying to Missouri for RAW, the next day i would BE on Monday Night RAW. It was all Planned.

They've been having Vingyettes for me too they were really cool, they showed everything but my face and after every short sentence black or green mist would make then go away, to show me and flash to another sentence. The whole Vingyette would read:

The Daughter...

Of the King of Kings... (Slide a picture of my dad)

Of the Million Dollar Princess... (Slide a picture of my mom)

The Princess of Kings...

Will set everyone straight...

I fricken loved it! I couldn't wait for my arrival.

At first I would be coming out to D-Generation X to confuse everybody but then I would be coming out to "Hero" by "Skillet".

I would be interrupting Paul Heyman talking Shit, THEN my Mom and Dad would come out.

I got out of the shower and blow dryed my hair.

"Cwaiwe," Murphy the four year old came into view. "Hi Sis," i smiled at her finishing my hair. She was dressed like me ready for bed pyjama's and all. Her brown hair tyed back in braids.

"Can you wead to me?" She asked holding up a book.

"Of course come on let's go to your room," I picked up my sister.

I read her the story and she fell asleep instantly. I always wondered why I was so much older then my sisters, I but I was jsut an accident is all, I've come to accept that I love my family.

"Father," I called the next morning as I brought my heavy ass suit case down the stairs, along with my carry on.

"Hey sweetie Dad's in the back doing god knows what," My Mom kissed my cheek.

"Is Grandma coming over to watch your other kids while were gone?" I asked her.

"Yupp here," She handed me a bagel.

"Thanks, I said goodbye to them already, I'll go get dad," I told her.

I sat in the hotel getting dressed, it was Monday and we were headed to the Arena to get ready for the show.

I had received my new script this morning but Dad said as long as I followed along the points I was good to go.

We got to the arena and I had my ball cap and a hoodie on, hoping nobody would see me I didn't want to socialise.

I was walking into my grandpa's office and was excited. "Grandpa!" I cried pulling him into a happy hug.

"Claire!" He said hugging me.

"Its been a while!" I said letting him go.

"you're all grown up," He said in his raspy voice.

"I know! I'm so excited for tonight!" I said almsot giddy.

"i'm glad, now I have a meeting to get into, I'll watch you tonight," he kissed my cheek and I left.

I went on trying to find my dressing room.

"Dammit how hard could it be to find a fricken dressing room," I mumbled to myself.

"Shit," I cursed tripping on my shoe lace, falling onto some poor soul.

"Hello there," The guy said smirking.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I asked him. I should probably get up.

"It's not every day women are throwing themselves at you," He told me.

We stood up, ah It was the champion, I recognised him now.

"i wasn't throwing myself at you," I sighed.

"Sure Sure," He said sarcastically.

"Look bud If I wanted to kiss you I would have," I rolled my eye's picking up my gym bag.

"I never said anything about kissing me, but hey if you want," he trailed off smirking.

"Oh get a life, anyway my shoe laces were untied I hate tying them they suck," I mumbled.

"CM Punk," He stuck his hand out.

"Claire," I smiled shaking his hand.

"Claire Sans Last name?" he asked, I really liked his lip ring. Sh Claire. Bad Claire.

"Well-" I was cut off.

"Claire Bear!" I heard Kaitlyn come around the corner.

"Kait!" I hugged her.

"Long time no see," She gestured to me.

"Same you look great!" I told her happily.

"Thanks, I'm excited for our match on NXT on Thursday," She told me.

I looked over to see the Champion had left. My heart sank slightly. Claire. I'm warning you to stop.

"So am I!" I confessed.

"Great I'll see you then!" She left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Colour Outside the lines**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

I got into my locker room and put on my black and green RAW shirt and skinny jeans, and my Black heels,. i put my hair down curly and put Black and green eye shadow and liner on and before I knew it was show time.

I sat by the monitor in the Gorilla cage waiting for Paul heymans line that was my signal for the D-Generation X Music to hit.

"Is that what you teach your Children to be dissrespectful?" He said, my que.

I got up and the music hit. I let the first couple seconds play, I could hear the cheers and the confusion when I came out.

"Who is that?" I heard Cole ask.

"Well I think thats the Princess of Kings," Lawler said excitedly.

"Oh well if it isn't one of the brats herself," Heyman scoffed.

"Oh Bite me Heyman!" I groweld into my mic.

"Oh is that what you're Daddy teaches you," He teased into my face.

"No, but I did learn a few useful things from my Mom," I shrugged.

"And what's that?" He taunted. I smacked him right in the face like my mom would have.

"You don't talk about ME like that, you don't talk about my sisters like that and you DAMN Well do NOT talk about my parents liek that," I yelled into my mic receiving cheers.

"You're just confident because you're a McMahon Helmsley," He said to me.

"No I'm confident because I'm not liek you CLIENT," I spat it out like a dirty word. "Brock lesnar, I don't hide behind people, I step out and deal with it myself, and right now you're stepping on my toes," I said to him.

Dad's music hit and he came into the ring and wrapped his arm around me.

"That's cute, are your other kids as rude and obnoxious as this Hunter?" Heyman asked.

Mom's Music hit and she came into the ring.

"DONT YOU EVER!" She groweld intot he mic.

"Talk about my Children again," She jumped on him attacking him as me and my Dad sat back and laughed.

She finally got off him and walked over to us.

"Is that what you both want to see? You want to see You Husband and your Daddy get hurt?" Heyman asked.

Me and My mom just smirked.

"YOU GOT IT! You got TRIPLE H vs Brock Lesnar for summer slam," Heyman said, me and my Mom high fived.

"You are unbeleivable!" He said after a minute.

"You are just like your Mother, you always get what you want," heyman said to me, I shrugged smiling.

Brock lesnars music hit.

My Dad ushured me and Mom out of the ring, which we obliged and left backstage quickly.

"You did Awesome!" My mom and I did a silent happy Dance I was so proud of myself.

I went back to my locker room and changed into my regular clothes, I had a Mtch Thursday on NXT and then I had one friday on smack down, I was supposed to win both. Thursday was with kaitlyn and Friday was a Match me and Natalya vs. Beth and Eve.

KNOCK KNOCK

I opened my locker room door to reveal a very tatto'd very... nice looking gentleman. Good save Claire.

"Hi Punk," I smiled.

"So you're a Levesque hunh," He smirked.

"So it seems," I shrugged.

"You did really good out there," he told me. I felt so flattered.

"Means alot coming from the Champion," I said putting my messy hair into a bun on my head.

"Nice Tattoo," He pointed to my neck where there was : M.L, the M in Black and the L in you guessed it , Green.

"McMahon Levesque, how'd you notice, it's almost fully behind my ear," I said little troubled by it.

"The way you moved gave me a glance and I'm good at spotting them," He said smirkign his signature smirk.

"Anyway, good luck on your match i gotta go to the bus," I said politley grabbing my bags.

"We should swap numbers," He suggested.

"Sure," i took out my phone and gave it to him.

"See you around," He left the area.

Oh boy. I grabbed my bags and headed to the bus.

When I got on Mom and Dad weren't there yet, big surprise they probably had a meeting or something.

I sat and watched some Criminal minds for about an hour, until Mom and Dad got on the bus.

"Good job tonight hun!" Dad ruffled my hair.

"I really enjoyed myself out there," I said happily, using the clciker to turn off the TV.

"I'm glad to have you part of the family business," Mom said kissing the top of my head.

"I know Grandpa wanted me to come out as Claire McMahon though," I sighed.

"Well too bad for Grandpa," Dad said making me laugh.

"Hey be nice. It's okay you're name is Claire Levesque, so it was perfectly fien with you to come out as Helmsley not McMahon especially since that's like you're whole gimmick," Mom said.

"Alrighty," I said.

"You know soon you'll be the number one contender for the Diva's champion ship," Mom told me.

"Seriosuly?" I gasped excitedly.

"If you keep up the hard work," My Dad replied.

'"Cool!" I said, and got up to get ready for bed.

When i woke up we were in the next town for NXT and Smackdown.

"Are you coming for breakfast?" I asked my parents as I finished getting dressed in heels, black skinny's a tank top and brown cardigan.

"No we have a meeting soon," Mom shook her head.

"Alright," I shrugged and walked out the bus door.

**Breakfast?- Punk**

How did he know?

**Sure- Claire**

I wasn't exactly his biggest fan... But I didn't want to eat alone.

**Want me to pick you up- Punk**

**Sure-Claire**

I waited for his car to arrive infront of the bus, and when he did I got in.

"Good Morning," I said as I did up my seat belt.

"Morning," He nodded and started driving.

"I'm buying," he said once we arrived at our destination.

"No," I shook my head as we sat down.

"Well I already gave the lady fifty bucks soo..." He trailed off smirking his signature smirk.

"Whatever," I shook my head as I received my menu.

"What can I get you both today?" The waitress said, mostly to Punk. Ugh.

"Water," He said, and smiled when he noticed the look on my face.

"Coffe," I said a little louder then I should have.

She turned and looked at me with a frown, then smiled and was off.

"Jealous?" He taunted.

"No she was a skank," I shrugged.

"You're so easy to Judge," He said surprised.

"Whatever, I have a match on NXT tomorrow," I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm doing special guest commentary with Lawler, and Josh Cole had a family emergency, and I was next best thing," He said, we received our coffee and water.

"You have a big ego," I noted pourring sugar into my coffee.

"It's not hard, when you beleive you're the best you usually turn out to be the best," He said stiring the lemon in his water.

"So Cocky too?" I said fake amazement.

"Yupp," he smirked.

We ordered breakfast and ate, alking about random shit. He seemed like a decent person that I wouldn't mind hanging out with.

"Wanna go to the gym with me?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me grabb my bag from the bus," I replied.

We drove to my parent's bus and grabbed my stuff.

We went to the gym and worked in seperate area's but catching each other's eye every once in a while. My stoamch would flutter every time, and I know it shouldn't have.

"Done?" He came up to me after about two hours, I was dabbing my fore head with a towel.

"yupp." I said.

I went into the girls locker room and showered and we left.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He dropped me off at the bus.

"Yupp," I agreed.

"Bye," He said and I got out and he left.

I got on the bus, My mom and Dad were eating lunch.

"Were've you been?" My dad asked to make conversation.

"Working out," I shrugged.

"Are you ready for nxt tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yupp my first match," I said happily.

"Good," My mom said eagerly.

"Kaitlyn!" I called down the hallway.

"Hey! You ready we're up soon?" She said eyeing my jogging pants and t-shirt.

"Yeah it's under this," I laughed.

"Ou I can't wait to see it," She said eagerly.

"You look good," I told her, noticing her ring attire.

"Thanks," She said.

"FIVE MINUTES," a producer yelled at us.

"Let's go," i said , we got to the gorilla and I took off my sweat pants and shirt, to reveal my shorts and top, and a skirt, well it was only half a kirt that went in te back made of tulletthat I would take off before I wrestle. My hair was also teased nicely so it wasn't wild animal but made a point.

"Oh my god," Kaitlyn mouthed to me.

"I know!" I mouthed back.

Her music hit and she did her entrance, I could hear some of the commentary people talking about her.

My Music hit and I wated about five seconds and made my way down the ramp to the rest of the thirty second intro.

"She's really been putting a good emphasis on her Princess of Kings," I heard lawler say.

"She looks like an undead Princess," I heard Punk say.

Before I went to the ring, I walked over to commentary, took my skirt off and handed it right to Punk. He just smirked and took it.

"Was that a message to you Punk?" Lawler asked laughing as I got int the ring.

"No Idea Lawler," I heard him say.

I faught with Kaitlyn for a good ten minutes before I finally won and my theme song hit.

I could feel my shorts riding up my butt, but I was told it was un sightly to pick at your shorts while in the ring, so I bet a good part of my ass was hanging out.

I cheered then got out of the ring and went to Punk and took my skirt back, then sashayed away and backstage.

"Are you and Phil together?" Kaitlyn asked me as we got backstage.

"No," I answered still a bit out of breath.

"Okay," She smiled at me.

"We're not," I hit her playfully.

"Don't you think you beat me enough tonight?" She said jokingly.

"Whatever I'll see you Tomorrow," I said.

"See ya!" She waved and I walked away.

I went to the Diva's dressing room, it was just me Kaitlyn and Alicia tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Colour Outside the lines**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

I took a shower and dressed in my Jean short shorts and a tank top and my black heels, I also had on my newest Bra and panties from Victoria Secret.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Claire are you getting that?" Alicia asked me from the shower.

"Yeah," I called and went to the door.

"Hel-" I stopped myself when I saw Punk.

"Hi Princess," He said.

"Is this going to take long?" I asked him impatiently.

"You're in a bad mood," He noticed.

"No, just tired, I'm cranky when I'm tired," I yawned.

"Well, do you want to go out after RAW on Monday?" He asked me.

"I.. Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I knew my parent's and him did NOT like each other what so ever.

"Wow, speechless I'm that good?" He asked.

"You have the biggest Ego ever," I shook my head.

"It just comes naturally, I can be modest," He explained.

"You Modest really?" I asked.

"Sure," He shrugged.

"Well then, look I gotta get going soon I'll see you monday," I said opening the door.

"Dinner's on me after the show," He said and left.

I was kind of excited, though I hope nobody would find out, not yet anyway.

"Who was at the door?" Alicia asked me.

"Nobody important," I told her and grabbed my bags and left the room.

"I have an idea!" My Grandpa said as I entered his office.

"For me is that why i'm here," I asked him.

"Yes, well Mr. brooks should be here any minute also," He told me.

"Punk?" I said confused.

"Yupp." He answered.

"I'm here," Punk came into view.

"Alright we can get started come with me," He brought us to the crreative office where three people had out lap tops.

"I want you two to be the next power couple on TV, I want you to stay Champion and I want you to be Diva's Champion, in Four weeks you will beat Layla but in the mean time I want you two to have a few backstage segments," Grandpa told us.

"Sounds like fun," Punk said.

"Sure," i shrugged.

"Good, you three," He pointed at three of the creative members.

"I want a good segment by Monday morning, so we cans hoot it before RAW," He said.

We finsihed the meeting and exited the room.

"Glad to be working with you Miss Levesque," He said moving so he stood infront of me.

"It'll be fun," I said and walked off.

"Claire your script is here," mom put it infront of me on the table.

"Thanks," I picked it up and started reading my segment.

"grandpa called," Dad said.

This isn't ending well.

"You never told us you were going to be in a Storyline with Punk," Dad said.

Mom dropped her phone.

"She's what," she asked angered.

"In a storyline with Punk," I mumbled.

"No No, I'm calling Grandpa right now," She picked up her phone.

"I disagree with it as much as you do, but listen," Dad said to her.

"Listen to what? He's almsot as bad as Heyman! And they're friends!" She exclaimed.

"Vince wants a modern me and you," Dad said.

She dropped her spoon that she jsut used to stir her tea.

"Stop dropping things," i told her.

"I'll stop dropping things when everybody stops springing things on me!" She yelled.

"It's a small bus we're right here stop yelling," Dad told her.

"So whats she going to do, take over then fake a pregnancy," Mom demanded.

"Mom! It's not going to be like that!" I exclaimed scoffing.

"Oh but I bet you'll get married in the ring right? Or is he going to drug you and marry you," She asked.

"I'm done you take this, it's your wife," I patted Dad on the shoulder and left the bus amused.

I went to the gym to train fo a bit and then when I was back they were gone so whatever.

Soon we were in the next town for RAW, I got my script and we were shooting the segment today.

I got to my dressing room and put my top and bottom on this time they were a little different then last time. My top was a criss cross black and green, and my bottoms had different stripes. I put my "Butt skirt" on, that I loved, I got my hair back combed but not as much as I would for a match, it still looked kkind of classy, and I had green eye shadow and black eye liner. I had my Black and green wrestling boots on and was ready to go.

"You look... Wild," he said laughing at his own joke.

"Thanks," I rolled my eye's.

**RAW**

_"We have a good show for you tonight, we have yet to find out our main event, but we have a Diva's match between Claire Helmsley and Natalya, we have a match between Chris Jericho and Santino and Randy Orton vs. Kane, and HBK is here!" Michael Coel announced, as pictures of the superstars showed up on the screen._

_ "Now what was going on between Claire and CM Punk," Lawler asked Cole._

_"Well from what we've seen on NXT, clearly something," Cole replied._

_ Orton and Kane faught,_ and I sat backstage with Nattie.

"I'm excited to get in the ring with you," I told her honestly, I admire her.

"Ditto, you'll do great," she told me. I had done up my hair a bit more and we were ready to go.

"I'm out first," Nattie told me looking at the sheet.

"See you out there," i told her.

She went in to her entrance.

My Music hit and _I walked out with my bad attitude, like I was supposed to._

_ I took my skirt off and set it nicely on the announce table._

_"She's beautiful," I heard lawler say._

_ "Enh," Cole replied._

_We faught for fifteen minutes before I won. I stood up and cheered. I gathered my skirt and went backstage_-

They showed my promo on the screen.

_"Good match!" Punk said as I walked past him._

_"No biggy," I shrugged winked and kept walking._

_ You see Punk smiling to himself then it fades out._

_"That might explain alot, but the bosses daughter?" Cole asked._

_ 'We'll have to wait and see," lawler shrugged._

-where My uncle Shawn was waiting to go out.

"hey uncle Shawn, I'd hug you but I'm sweaty," I laughed.

"Hey Claire! You are doign wonderful!" He told me.

"Thanks, I'll see you out there," I told him. I was going out right after Paul Heyman.

I went to my dressign room and combed out my hair threw on a green tank top and set it above my belly button, I put on blue low rise skinny's and I put my Butt Skirt back on and my Black heels.

I got to the gorilla position.

_"Oh Give me a break Shawn!" I heard Heyman say and my music hit._

_ "Oh Heyman you never learn do you," I said into my mic._

_"Well if it isn't the princess of doom herself," He said._

_ I got in the ring and walked right up to Brock Lesnar._

_"You are fighting my father on Sunday what the hell else do you want?" I demanded looking him right in the eye._

_ "I want to know what your Uncle Shawn's announcement is," he groweld._

_"Well maybe you shouldn't have interrupted him!" I exclaimed and turned around to Shawn._

_ "Go ahead we have your attention," I smiled and cocked my head to the side._

_"I'll be ring side with hunter on Sunday," Shawn said._

_ "Not if I have anyhing to say about it," brock said taking my Mic._

_"Screw off!" i said to him, but he pushed m out of the way making me land on my ass, and he attacked Shawn. The same way he broke my Dad's arm._

_ "Let him go!" I went tog et him but Heyman held me back._

_"NO!" I yelled, my Dad's music hit and he came out, but Shawn's arm was broken._

_ I took the Mic._

_"Are you proud of yourself!" I demanded into his face. He knocked the mic out of my hand almsot hitting me in the face._

_ My Dad attacked him from behind._

_"You get out if you knwo whats good for you," i told Heyman before Iw ent to my uncles side to help the paramedics._

_ I felt someone bash into the back of me, Brock had thrown my Dad on me and we were both laying on the matt._

_ "See you sunday," he groweld at us._

_"How does somebody hurrt a girl liek that?" I heard Cole ask._

_ Before I knew it, Punk was kneeling by my side._

_"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely._

_ "What the heck? What's Punk doing out here?" lawler asked._

_"Checking on his girl?" Coel suggested._

_ Punk helped me up, and my Dad was up, and making his way to the paramedics with Uncle Shawn._

_ "My match is next anyway," He whispered into my ear._

_He helped me up._

_"pass me that," i pointed to the mic with my good arm._

_ "Brock lesnar will get his," i said into the mic to the millions watching and exited the ring._

"That was such a blood rush," I gushed to my mom who was waiting for me to come in.

"Good job sweetie," She kissed my cheek.

"You're fighting AJ on Friday," a Producer told me.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"She's Punk's... Ex something anyway you two are Rival's now," He explained. That was ashame I liked the real her. Actually the only Diva I don't like are the Bella's and Beth, we don't get along.

"Okay," I shrugged and walked back to my dressing room and got changed and watched Punk's match he won of course.

I got ready for our "date" tonight. We were eating at the restaurant in his hotel.

I was wearing a black skirt and a white top, I looked pretty cute I curled my hair.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ready?" He asked when i answered the door.

"Yupp," I said eagerly.

We drove to the hotel and ordered our meals.

"You look nice," he told me.

"You clean up pretty good too," i told him sipping my .

We ate and had a great time.

He dropped me off at my bus, "Good night," He kissed my cheek making me blush immensley.

"Where'd you go?" My Dad asked as I got on the bus, so we could go to the next town for Smack Down.

"grabed something to eat," i shrugged.

"Okay," he said.

I went to bed, and when I woke up we were still travelling so I went back to bed.

RING RING RING

What ass hole is calling me at.. 12:00 pm.. ohpe never mind.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey , are you jsut getting up?" I heard Punk's voice question me.

"No," i tried to be convincing but it was really groggy sounding.

"Are you drunk at noon?" he asked laughing.

"No! What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"You're no fun, anyway since we're in California tonight wanna go on a Date before Axxess?" he asked me curiously.

"Why not," I yawned.

"Good I'll pick you up in an hour," He said and I realised we were parked.

"Okay," I said and hung up.

I got up and started on straightening my hair and pulling it half up half down.

**We can't be too Long, i gotta turn into Queen of Doom before Axxess**

**-Claire**

**Hah! Okay**

**-Punk**

I put on a nice pair of slacks and a pink blouse.

HONK HONK

I got out of the bus and into Punks car.

"You look like a girl," He mocked.

"Shut it," I g;ared at him.

"You're like a doll can change you into whatever pleases you," He noticed.

"Most girls are," I shrugged.

"Whata re we doing anyway in half an hour?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he told me.

We ended up going for a VERY fun roller skating trip around the block a few times.

"A gril in Slacks on Roller blades, I'm random," I laighed changing from Roller blades to my heels.

"You did good, wanna know my favourite part?" He asked when we stood up.

"Hmm," I mused.

He took my hand in his lightly.

"That part," He smirked and kissed my cheek.

I didn't know what to say.

"Speechless again doll?" he asked.

"Doll really?" I laughed.

"Yes now barbie lets change you from sohpistocated roller skater to Princess of darkness," He opened the car door for me.

We went into my bus together, my parents already being at axxess.

"OKay I'm just getting dressed," i sad when i closed my room door.

I put on my green fishnets, My Black and green tutu, my black tank top and Black alcey bra that opped a bit out of my tank top and pushed my boobs together perfectly and my Black thigh high heels.

"I think this says Princess of Darkness," I smiled opening the door. His Jaw dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Colour Outside the lines**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

"Hmm, look who's turn it is to make who speechless," I laughed and turned of my straightner.

"You look, wow," He breathed.

"I try," i shrugged taking the comb to my hair.

I finished my hair and started on my make-up.

"Are we good?" i asked turning to him.

"Very, sexy," He smiled.

"Thank you," I turned my straightner off and we got in the car and left for Axxess.

He went to put his hand on mine.

"Ah ah ah," I wagged my finger.

"We aren't together on TV yet, no hand holding until later," i said getting out of the car.

He stuck his bottom lip out.

I kissed his cheek, "That will have to do," I told him.

"you're no fun," He told me.

"Enh," I shrugged.

We entered axxess and saw all the fans were there. Punk and I were at a sigining together so we did that and soon enough it was over.

I found out I was fighting Layla for the champion ship Sunday,, so when Punk retained his title I would get my title and we would becoem the power couple.

SMACK DOWN

I was wrestlign AJ tonight she had to act pissed at me. Then I had a scene with my mother and father backstage.

"Coming to the ring, the princess of Darkness, CLAIRE HELMSLEY!" I gto introduced and walked out handing her my skirt before geting in the ring.

AJ got introduced and it was an intense match, I won fo course.

*Later on*

(On screen)

_-"Claire," My Dad said to me, is tood in my ring attire and my parents stood in their regular boss people shirts so did Grandpa._

_ "Daddy," I smiled._

_"We forbid you getting together with Punk," My mother said._

_ "You can't do that," I said shakily._

_"We can," Vince nodded._

_"We are," My Dad nodded._

_ "NO!" I yelled._

_"Claire," My Mother warned._

_ I made a screaming/groaning noise and left the area and my parents jsut looked at each other and grandpa Vince._

SUMMER SLAM

"Are you ready? Did you read the script?" Grandpa asked me.

"Yes Grandpa," I laughed.

I went out to my Music after Layla and I was SOOOO Happy when i won the title, so proud of myself.

Now I jsut had to watch my Dad win against Brock Lesnar then I would watch Punk win and I would go out there...

_"And the Winner is CM PUNK!" Lillian Garcia cheered into the Mic._

_John was laying on the Matt. I ran out down teh ramp in my special Summer Slam dress. It was tight black._

_ "Good job Honey!" I said into the mic._

_"Honey?" I heard lawler question._

_ "Hey Babe," He said then dropped his Mic and brought me in for a kiss. It was deeper then planned but I was NOT complaining. Dad's music hit and we broke apart. Keeping arms around each other._

_ "She dissobeyed her Daddy's orders," lawler exclaimed._

_"Claire Helmsley get you ass Over here this instant," My Dad said into the mic._

_"No," I shook my head._

_Mom's Music hit._

_ " Claire if you don't come with us right now you're in trouble," She said._

_"I'm an Adult and can do what I want!" i exclaimed._

_ "C'mon Dad, be nice now," Punk taunted into the mic. That made my Dad almost blow a gasket._

_ Mom and dad stormed off, Punk and I shrugged and followed suit with the camera's._

_"Where you going?" I asked as we watched them get into a car._

_"Cole does this bring back memorys?" lawler asked._

_"She's just like her Mom!" Cole explained._

_ "We're leaving!" Mom said, even Grandpa was getting in the car with them._

_"You are a disgrace!" grandpa yelled at me._

_"Bye Mom , Bye Dad!" Punk taunted waving to them._

_ "We'll take care fo everything jsut fine," I smiled waving with Phil._

_"Just you and me, we get the whole thing," I said wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"Just you and me," He leaned down and kissed me._

The camera's went off and we broke apart.

"We are going to kick some ass," He said to me.

"That we are!" I smiled.

"I'm so glad yu and Punk aren't actually together, but this is a good storyline though," Mom told me.

"Yeah," I hated Lying. I wanted to be in a free relationship not locked up in Lies.

RING RING

"Hi Hun," I answered, without thinking about it, then I looked voer to my Mom's suprised face, she kinda looked happy.

"Hi babe, anyway what tiem are we meeting with scripts?" he asked.

"Seven but I gotta go bye," I hung up.

"Who's hun?" My mom asked excitedly sitting down.

"Nobody," I sighed.

"Claire," She whined.

"No Mom maybe one day when I knwo you can handle it," I sighed.

"Claire what are you talking about?" She asked.

"I gotta go I have a meeting in 15," I said and left.

"So, you're running Smack Down Firing Booker T, and I'm running RAW firing AJ, and we're gunna piss everybody off," I said shrugging.

"Sounds like a normal CM Punk day, jsut piss everybody off," He laughed.

"That's great," I shook my head, and he leaned in and kissed me.

We continued to Kiss until he pulled away.

"I wanna coem to your hotel tonight I hate being away from you," I said.

"Sure," He agreed happily and we drove to his hotel.

**Staying with a friedn tonight**

**-Claire**

**Better be bright and early at the arena to get started**

**-Mom**

"I'm so tired," I fell on the bed.

"You are?" Punk closed the door and stood over me.

"Mhmm," I pulled him down to me.

"You don't seem very tired," he kissed my neck.

"I could stay up a bit longer," I said taking his lips in mine.

"ah!" I fell out of the bed.

"Claire?" I heard Punks worried voice.

"I'm late we're late!" I stood up, realising I was only in bra and under wear raced to get some sort of clothing on.

"Calm down, you set your clock fifteen minutes fast last night we still have half an hour," He laughed at me.

"I hate my life," I whined falling back on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He kissed me.

"No," I mumbled.

We got dressed and headed to the Arena.

"We're here," I said going into Grandpa's office.

"Finally what took you two so long?" My Dad asked.

"I was with Kaitlyn," I lied.

"I was with Cena," Phil lied.

'Well then, Tonight you both will be opening the show, by Firing April, then making matches that alot of people don't agree with," Vince said.

"Okay Grandpa," I smiled.

We worked the rest of the day getting things ready, then it was finally time for me to get ready for the show, I had to tone down my dressing but I could still wear my butt skirt.

I put on a form fitting black skirt and a Green blouse and Black matching Jacket and my butt skirt. I did my Hair in a bun, that I backcombed... and Just Black make-up.

Punk was wearing his usual.

**RAW**

Lawler and Cole did their opening thing then My Music hit and Phil and I emerged holding hands.

"Hello WWE Universe!" i said into the Mic, we were Heel so they boo'd us.

"You're boo'ing the new GM?" Punk asked shocked.

Aj's music hit and she stormed into the ring.

"What do you mean new GM?" She asked.

"Oh we forgot to tell you..." I pretended to act embarassed for her.

"You're Fired," Punk and I said together in my grandpa's voice.

She smacked Phil in the face and stormed out of the ring.

"Anyway since we're doing this, Booker T has also been fired as GM and CM Punk will be our new Smack Down GM," I said into my mic, receiving a mix of boo's and cheers.

"Tonight's main event will be John Cena," Phil started.

"Vs Kofi Kingston and R-Truth, in a handicap tag team match!" I announced.

"And The Diva's match Tonight will be Layla vs. Natalya and Beth in another Handicap tag team match!" I said, Punk high fived me.

"You're ruining this company!" Cole stood up.

I walked out of the ring.

"You don't like the way I'm running things Michael?" I asked taking his tie in my hand and getting very close to his face.

"You're doing a great job," He gulped.

"Thats what I thought," I pushed him back in his chair.

"I have an Idea for one more match," Punk said leaning against the ropes facing me.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Now I'm jsut spitbawling here," he noted.

"Big Show... and... Ezekial Jackson... Vers... Titus o'neil and Hornswoggle!" He said.

"Perfect! That Match will be next ladies and Gentleman," I said and the Camera's went off the air. Punk and I walked back stage and watched the mess unfold.

It was a VERY interesting RAW.

"Mom," I found her after the show was done.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm moving onto a friends Bus tonight, to get out of you and Dad's hair," I told her, I knew Punk was getting my stuff for me out of my locker room.

"Who's bus?" She asked me curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Colour Outside the lines**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

RING RING

Oh thank god.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey I got your stuff, I'm at the bus," It was Punk.

"okay gotta go see you there," I hung up.

"Bye," I said to mom.

"Who's bus?" She called after me.

"You have my contact info!" I called back.

"Bowling?" i asked.

"Well most of the roster is going I thought we could go ya know... together?" He asked sheepishly.

"Awww, thats sweet. No," I said.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"Parents will probably be there," I said simply.

"It's time we tell them," He sighed.

"Why.." I whined.

"Claire," He said.

"Fine," i grumbled cuddling into him.

"Is this okay for bowling?" I asked walking out of the bathroom. I wore really light make-up unlike my Character and my hair was curly down. I had on Black skinny's and a Pink gypsy shirt.

"Perfect," He said.

"Let's go!" I grabbed my purse and we walked down to the car.

We got to the bowling Alley and entered holding hands. We got our shoes put them on and held hands again.

"You guy's know you can stop being a couple when you're off TV," My Dad teased us.

"But we are on and off TV," I said waiting for repercussion.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to let my feud with you get in the way of my kid's happiness, but hurt her and be fired," Dad said, shook Phil's hand and left.

"That went better then expected," I said happily.

"Correct," He nodded.

We started bowling and jsut having a great time with everybody, I got the first strike of the night and got so excited and jsut kissed Punk.

I heard gasps then cheers, then "Finally"'s.

"Claire is this why you didn't tell me?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," i said sheepishly.

"Aww sweetie, I'll love you no matter what!" She hugged me, and we parted and I went over to Punk.

We wrapped our arms around each other jsut happy with the moment.

"Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are coming tonight since we're in our home town," Mom told me.

"You get to meet my sisters!" I said excitedly to Punk.

"How old are they?" He asked.

"Six, Three and not old enough to talk, you should only get in arguments with Aurora," I teased him.

"great, can't wait," He said.

"Don't be grumpy," I pushed him playfully.

"Claire!" Aurora jumped in my lap coming into my dressing room, thank goodness I wasn't in my RAW clothes yet... woulda scared them.

"Hi sweetie pie!" I hugged my sister tight.

Soon Murphy and Vaughn were jumping on me.

"Vee! Murph!" I smiled hugging them also.

"Dr. pepper or-" Punk cut himself off.

"Are these the three beautiful little girls I've been hearing about?" Punk said kneeling down to them.

"My Daddy doesn't like you," Aurora said.

"Rory!" I said.

"I know he doesn't that's okay with me though," Punk told her.

"That's cool!" She got off my lap and high fived him.

"Me too!" Murphy jumped into his arms and he was shocked but gave her a hug.

"Wee!" Vaughn waddled over and hugged him too.

"You're like a baby magnet," I said making us laugh.

"piggy Back!" Murphy jumped on his back.

"Me!" Vaughn got out, so Punk has Murhy on his back safely, and vaughn in his left arm.

"ha!" I laughed when Aurora put herself around his leg.

"Okay girls get off my boyfriend," i told then after about ten minutes of them going around the room a million times.

"Boyfriend so you're like our brother?" Aurora asked.

"We-" I cut him off.

"Kind of you girls need to be really nice to him, now get off the wrestler before he can't wrestle anymore," I said taking vaugh from his arms and helping Murphy down.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

In the time that Punk and I had been in charge I had changed my colour to Red Grey and Black to match his... Well I didn't the writers made me, but I still had the same song.

**RAW**

Punk and I stood in the ring about half way through RAW, about to tell them the main event, when Grandpa came out, Dad came out and Mom came out.

"Oh Looks who's back, it's been seven months!" Punk taunted.

"Oh shut your mouth," Dad told him.

"You are both DONE being GM's and you are both DONE running MY Company!" Vince groweld.

"We made it better!" I defended.

Then my Mom did her billion dollar slap to me, and Punk was face to face with her.

"How dare yoU!" He said into his mic.

"Oh Bite me!" She groweld.

I stood up breathing heavily with anger.

"Get out," Grandpa pointed to the ramp.

"It's like a disfunctional family feud," I heard Lawler say.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Claire Helmsley get out of the ring before I do something I regret!" My Father pipped up.

"You can't talk to her like that," Punk said to him.

"You too, BOTH of you get out of my Ring!" grandpa said.

Punk and I left the ring holding hands.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, you call yourself a Diva's champion, you haven't defended it in Months!" My Mom spat at me.

"Therefor, the Diva's match tonight will be EVEvs. Claire and the main event is CM PUNK defending his title against Randy Orton!" AJ came out from behind the curtain.

"You can't do that!" I screeched.

"She can because she's back as GM!" Grandpa said.

"NO!" I screamed.

God I sounded like Vickie Guerrero.

"You can't do this to us!" Punk yelled.

"You're the ones that left," I noted.

"Alright tough guy." Dad said.

Oh this isn't ending well either.

"I challenge you at a match at Wrestle Mania next month!" Dad told him.

"Accepted!" Punk said.

"This will be an easy win," I taunted into the mic.

I hated that I couldn't stand in my Dad's ring but I did like Punk I was just such a Daddy's girl out of the ring.

That nigth I lost my title and so Did Punk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

"I got my Hall Of Fame dress, and I have my wrestle mania outfit," I said coming into our hotel room with both in white bags in my hands.

"Let me see," Punk said from the bed.

"Kay Hall of Fame first," I said going into the bathroom.

It was a long Black silky dress that was form fitting all the way down.

"Holy shit," He said when I came out.

"It's great isn't it!" I said excitedly.

"Beautiful, okay next!" he commanded.

It was a wrestling top that had to be fitted just perfect because it looked like Athletic tape criss crossed on my chest like an X ( x ) , but it was fitted so as long as I was careful nobody would be flashed and me and the seamstress tried cartwheels and everything and it never moved. I'm just glad it's nto real athletic tape, that would be interesting.

Then my Bottoms were black short shorts -High rise to my belly button- and a Black and red butt cape, like my green and back one.

"Gah!" His jaw dropped.

"I like it too," I smiled. He stood up and came over.

"How am I going to be able to wrestle, I can't keep my eye's off you," He breathed touching my hips.

"You'll pay attention when I start beating the shit out of you and fake re join my dad," I said unhappily.

"I don't like that part of the story line," He told me still holding my hips.

"Me neither," I pushed my lips out earnign a peck from my boyfriend.

"What would RAW be without family drama?" He teased.

"I have no idea, but we better get going to the arena for Hall of fame, we have tog et ready there and then mingle and such," I shrugged.

"Okay get changed and I'll meet you at the car," He said.

"Daddy does my hair look okay?" I enetered his office to see him my Mom, uncle Shawn and John Cena.

"Oh Hey," I waved shyly.

"You look beautiful!" Uncle Shawn hugged me.

"Thanks,This dress was on sale," I said happily.

"Only the rich kid would look for shit thats on sale," My Dad shook his head engulfing me in a hug.

"I'm not a kid," I argued.

"I know sweetie," Mom hugged me.

"Hi John," I hugged him and realized he couldn't keep hsi eye's off me.

"Hi Claire," He nodded smiling.

"Paul I have a -" Punk cut himself when he noticed all the people in the office.

"Hi everybody," He said and noticed how close I was standing to John.

"Hey Babe," I walked voer and Kissed his cheek.

"Wanna go talk?" Dad asked him.

"Well yeah I mean it can wait bu-" Dad cut him off.

"Let's go," He opened the door and the two men left.

"I don't wanna know," I shook my head making my mom laugh at me.

"You look gorgeous tonight," John told me.

"well thank you kind sir," I curtsied doing a terrible british accent.

"Atleast you can act oon Tv, don't ever do that accent again it was terrible," Uncle Shawn said laughing.

"Thanks, my ego needed a boost," I joked.

I notcied John still looking at me, lusty almost.

"When does it start?" I asked Mom, trying to avert myself from my thoughts at the moment.

"One hour all dolled up and no place to go," She sighed.

Punk and Dad came back in the room, both acting normal.

"Everything okay?" I asked instantly attaching my hand to Punks.

"Fine," He pecked my lips.

"You didn't hurt him did you Daddy?" I teased.

"Complete opposite but there's other time for this disscussion let's go mingle," Dad said opening the door for us.

I shrugged and walked out and we talked to everybody before watching the Hall of Fame.

WRESTLEMANIA

Dad's Music hit and he walked out and then Punks music hit and I went out with him cheering him on.

I watched as my Dad and Punk faught long and hard, Dad was about to take the hammer to Punk when Punk took it and went to get him when I got in the ring.

"Let me do it!" I said eagerly.

"Have you seen this before?" lawler asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE LSITENED TO THE DOMINO #18 AOW podcast, you will get the humour in this chapter if not go fricekn listne to it. AND I making it so that.. it happened like this year not 2 years ago! love you's!**

"This isn't ending well," Cole nodded.

"Sure sweetie," Punk kissed me passionatley and I took my own fathers sledge hammer and was about to hit him with it when I turned around and nailed Punk in the stomach with it.

"Can you beleive it!" lawler exclaimed.

"Daddy!" I said and rushed into his arms.

He pinned Punk and won.

"She's reunited with her Father," Cole said.

"Time for the Roster after party," I said as Punk and I walked into our hotel room.

"I'm exhausted," He flopped on the bed.

"Too Bad, I could go all night, I need a drink," I said thirsting for a cooler or something alcoholic.

"I'll have a pepsi," He said starting to change.

"It's okay if I have a drink right?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course, jsut because I don't doesn't mean you can't," He told me.

"I wont get drunk," I told him.

"If you do I promise not to hold your hair," He teased.

"Good," I said back.

I got dressedin a very short black dress that had no straps and Phil got dressed in Jeans and a Nice shirt.

"You look cute," I told him.

"So do you," We linked arms and left.

When we entered the part, I was instantly pulled to the side by Kaitlyn and Punk was pulled by Randy.

"We haven't talked in forever!" She gushed as we sat by the bar area.

"I know!" I agreed and ordered a beer.

"So you and Punk seem to be going strong," She smiled at me sipping her drink.

"A year in August," I said happily.

"That's good! I'm with Derrick now," She told me excitedly.

"Congrats!" I told her touching her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm quite happy," She told me.

We finished our drinks and continued talking.

"Alright time to Dance," Punk came by and pulled us up.

"Alrighty," We shrugged and moved over to the Dance floor.

The song "Diva" by Beyonce came on and kaitlyn and I busted out our moves.

After about five more songs slow one came on and Punk and I started Dancing.

"I Love you," He said after a few seconds. My breath hitched.

"I love you too," I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dad came over.

"Sure," Punk obliged and Dad put his arms around my waist.

"It's been a while I miss you and Mom, I miss traveling with you guys," I said.

"We miss you too, so do your sisters," Dad told me.

"I'm going to come visit soon, I'm going to Chicago with Punk next week, then I'll come home to visit the girls," I told him.

"Good I'm looking forward too it," He kisse dmy cheek.

"I love you Dad," I said.

"I love you too," He told me and the song ended.

Another Slow one came on.

"Mind if we dance?" John came up to me.

Should I?

"Why not," I said.

PUNK POV

"Why's she dancing with John?" I asked Paul curiosuly.

"Their good friend, I don't know It's like Dancing with her brother," Hunter told me.

John kissed Claire.

"That's not very brotherly," I said angered, I watched as Claire pulled away stunned and a little Angry.

"That's your problem," Paul took his beer and walked over to Randy and Ted.

CLAIRE POV

I pulled away angered.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I-" He was cut off by Punk who ripped John away by his shoulder.

"Back off," He warned angrily.

"It was a mistake, I-" He cut John off again.

"Damn right it was a mistake!" He groweld.

"Okay, we agree Mistake doesn't need to be talked about again," I stepped infront of Punk making him let go.

He glared at Cena wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me away.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me.

"Oh you know I said John Kiss me because I want what I have with my Boyfriend to fall apart, so I can be lonely the rest of my life," I said flatly.

"Okay I'm sorry," he told me.

"So am I," I nodded.

"Alright Drama snobs, we're going off to play some games, are you coming?" Kaitlyn, Nattie, Tyson, Derrick, Cody and Randy came over to us.

"Hell yes!" I grabbed my beer and Punks hand and we went to a more quiet part of the room.

"Truth or Dare!" Kaitly sat down beside me, we all sat around in a circle like teenagers.

I sat in Punks lap though.

"There's an app for that!" Cody pulled out his phone and set it in the middle.

"Okay, I'll go first," Nattie said picking up the phone.

"Okay Kait truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare," Kait answered.

natalya shook the Phone and laughed.

"Draw a picture of the person opposite to you," She said, we noticed Cody was opposite her.

"Okay!" She said eagerly and grabbed a napkin front a table and I handed her a pen from my purse.

When she was done she showed everybody.

"That looks nothing like me!" Cody exclaimed looking at the blob of a nose he had in the picture.

"I'm drunk I don't care," Kaitlyn answered.

"Tyson Truth or Dare," Kaitlyn asked holding the Phone.

"Truth," He shrugged.

"What is your best quality, these are shit questions,"Kaitlyn commented.

"My Abs," He replied happily.

'Alright screw the phone I think we can be more creative then that," Randy gave Cody his phone.

"Claire truth or Dare?" he asked me.

"Truth," I said, I hated doign stupid Dares.

"Whens the last time you had sex?" he asked unshamlessly.

"Never," I mumbled sipping my beer.

"C'mon Punks straight Edge and he even lost his virginty," Cody mocked.

"Back off Rhodes," I threw my now empty bottle at him which hit the wall shattering.

"Orton truth or Dare?" i asked.

"Dare," He said.

"Use this pen and Draw on Derricks face," I said getting the pen from Kaitlyn.

He obliged drawing obsurd and innapropriate things on his face.

We finished the game and I was getting tired and we left to the hotel room, we had an early flight in the morning.

"It's been seven months and I have YET to meet your friend Colt," I told Punk as we drove to his apartment.

"Tonight, I promise," He said and we hit a red light.

"I'm cooking supper," I said.

"You cook?" He asked skeptically.

"All I know how to cook is Chicken and Rice, but I mae it really good and I put Vegetable soup in with the rice and chicken," I said.

"My Kitchen is all yours," He said as we arrived.

"So after all this time together I finally get to see your house," I grabbed my bags from the back.

"Yes Finally," He opened the door for me and I walked in and it was beautiful.

"Down that Hallway are the bedrooms," We had walked right into the living room of the apartment he pointed to the left hallway, and not too far from the right is the HUGE kitchen.

"Cool which one am I in?" I walked down the hallway.

"The one at the end is ours," He said followed me,"

"How many rooms in the apartment?" I asked opening the door to a very nice White room with a black bed and black trim, with red hints, nice but Manly.

"Three, but one is being used as Colt's podcast room slash where he sleeps when he's in town," He chuckled setting the bags down.

'Cool!" I said eagerly.

"You Live in Chicago why don't you Lock your doors?" I heard a male voice.

"Cabana!" Phil exited the room to great his guest.

"Punkers!" I heard the male voice.

I chnaged from my plane clothes into my Jean short shorts, and awhite tank top. I kept my hair down and straight and kept light make-up.

I walked down the hallway and into the living room when both men turned their heads to me, Punk smiled proudly and Colt's Jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

"Hi I'm Claire," I waved awkwardly.

"Nice to finally meet you," He stood up and shook my hand.

"You too! I hear about you all the time, mostly good things I promise," I told him.

"No they aren't," Punk scoffed.

"Be nice," I told him.

"Yeah Yeah," He waved me off and I hit his arm.

"You look nothing like you do on TV," Colt told me.

"I take that as a good thing?" I asked skeptically.

"You look pretty either way," He shrugged.

"Aww thanks," I said happily.

"Where's Compton? Isn't he staying this weekend too?" Punk asked.

"Yeah he'll be here for supper, and he's staying in my room," Colt told him.

"I should make you pay rent," Punk shook his head.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Colt said.

"Oh good I thought you were actually going to sleep at your own house for once," Punk teased.

These guys are a reality show waiting to happen.

'So I'm cooking for four?" I asked heading to the kitchen.

"I guess so, do you want help?" Punk asked me.

"Nope," I shook my head and moved myself into the kitchen.

"She's beautiful!" I heard Colt whisper to Punk.

"Tell me about it," He said.

I started cooking and I just through everything into the oven and went to sit with the boys in the living room.

"Hello," A man came through the door.

"Nice hat ass hole," Punk said immediatley.

"You don't like my hat?" He asked putting his bag down.

"Hey Buddie," Colt got up and hugged the guy.

"Hi Compton," Punk hugged the man.

"Hi Punk, Hi Colt," He said to them.

"And who is this beautiful peice of woman," He asked gesturing to me.

"Claire Levesque," I shook his hand politley.

"Very nice to meet you," He said.

"I'd back off Compton, Punks girl," Colt grabbed his bags and put them in the other room.

"Well I thought I recognized you, Pauls Daughter, I caught you on RAW," He said.

"Yupp," The buzzer on the timer went off.

"Excuse me, Phil set the table please," I requested and went to the kitchen.

I took everything out of the oven got the buns out of the bag and onto a platter and put it on the table.

"Dinner," I calle the guys.

"Smells good," Punk kissed my cheek sitting beside me.

"Dig in," I said and served them.

"This is the best food I've ever eaten at Punks house!" Colt told me with a mouth full.

"I make good fucking food," Punk defended himself.

"Fuck me this is good," Compton said.

"Are you guys Fuck friends? All you do is say fuck," I laughed.

"Fuck friends!" They high fived.

"And i thoughtwrestling was a gay, this is almost porn," Colt said making us burst out laughing.

"So we still doing that podcast later?" Cliff asked.

"Yes, are you two sitting in?" Colt asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Punk and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I cleaned up supper and the boys did dishes.

"To the Podcast emporium!" Colt said after we finished our Dinner I was having a really fun night.

There was a bed and a couch, Punk got on the bed and I put a pillow on his lap and layed down, and Colt and Cliff got on the couch.

They started the Podcast and Punk interjected at one point

"I thought I'd put it out there that every, I first met CM Punk storyis a fabrication," He told us.

"Well hang on, everybody has the same when they met CM Punk story and youare an ass hole to everyone of them," Colt said to him.

Cliff continued to tell him I met CM Punk story, which made me laugh.

"Now Joins us Claire Levesque, what was your I met CM Punk story?" Colt asked.

"Are we breaking Kayfabe?" Compton asked before I said anything.

"Sure," Colt shrugged.

"These two fucking love birds right here, laying on the bed, the only ones probably warm in this freezing cold fucking room," He shook his head.

"I'm not laying down," Punk said.

"Fuck off your on a bed," Compton said.

"No, he wasn't exactly an Ass hole," I admitted.

"Let's hear it," Colt said.

"I was looking for my dressing room, and I fell, and I landed on him," I said chuckling.

"Did he tell you to go fuck yourself?" Colt asked.

"He said It's not every day women are throwing themselves at you, which angered me to which I had said I was NOT throwing myself at you," I said remembering the moment.

"You are leaving out the best part!" He said.

"No, I didn't," I buried my face in his stomach from embarassment.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this," Cliff said.

"She said, If I wanted to Kiss you I would have bud," He said.

"Phil shut up," I groweld.

"Then I just said, 'I never said anything about you kissing me, but if you wanted to," He continued to tell the embarassing story so I bit him.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

"What?" Colt asked.

"She bit me!" He exclaimed.

"Alright ladies and gentleman Claire jsut bit Punk for the record," he said into the mic.

And they continued with their podcast, we got up and left halfway through to go cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

We had a great night after that, and Cliff left the next day with Colt to go do some indy shows.

"we have to house to ourselves," He came up behind me as I finsihed the dishes.

"That's nice," I told him turning him around to go face to face.

"Meanie," He pouted.

"I;m jsut kidding sweetie," I moved and kissed his lips, he pushed me up against the counter.

I let a moan escape my lips as we moved down the hallway not breaking apart.

We hit the bed in his room, I fell on my back moving my hands up his shirt.

"Phil!" I heard the front door open.

I sat up from where I was laying in the bed... naked. I wrapped the blanket around myself.

I looked over to see Punk looking up at me.

"You have company," I told him, I was barely awake, I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah yeah," He rolled over.

"Phil, I'm not getting up in this blanket where the hell are my clothes anyway?" I asked looking on my side of the bed were his.

"Here go see him in this you'll be his best friend," he threw me my underwear and bra.

"I hate mornings," I groweld putting my undergarments on.

"I'm stealing your shirt," I said taking his straight Edge shirt from the ground, It fit like a dress.

"I'm going out in this," I said.

"Mhmm," He said putting his head in the pillow.

I opened the door and walked to where Colt was standing by the door.

"He's still in bed," I yawned pointing to the closed door.

"Can i go wake him up?" He asked eagerly.

This could be fun.

"Do it," I smiled and we walked silently to the room, his head was still in his pillow.

Colt craweld into bed with him I was holding my mouth from laughter.

"Claire," Phil rolled over, Saw Colt and jumped ten feet in the air and fell off the bed.

"HAAHAHA!" Colt and I laughed and High fived.

"Fuck shit," Phil groaned pulling the blanket with him to cover himself.

"Alright I'm out I'll text you later," Colt left.

"That shirt looks really good on you," Punk told me from the floor.

"I try, okay I'm going to make food," I left the room.

I started making kraft dinner and it was almsot done when he came into the kitchen.

"Crap Dinner for breakfast?" He asked chuckling.

"You don't eat bacon or eggs this is what you're getting Mr. Vegeterian," I replied stirring in the cheese.

"Yumm," He kissed my cheek.

RING RING RING

My Phone rang from the table.

"Can you answer my phone?" I asked.

"Yupp," He picked it up for me.

"Claires Phone," He smirked at me, his lip ring glinting off the light.

"Oh Hey Paul," He said.

"Yeah she's making kraft Dinner for breakfast," Punk said to my dad, I jsut rolled my eye's.

"Weird, I know would you like to talk to her?" He said into the reciever.

"Here," He handed me the phone.

"Hi Daddy," I said sweetly and motioned for Punk to take bowls out for us.

"Hi Sweetie are you coming to the B A star thing next weekend?" He asked me.

"Yes," I told him.

"Okay, and we told your sister she could come because Justin will be there," He said casually.

"Oh you and Beibs are on a first name basis eh?" I laughed puring the kraft dinner.

"Anyway, can you take her shopping for a dress when you get back, when are you getting back, are you staying at punks?" He asked me a million questions.

"Yes, tomorrow, Yes," I answered all three in order.

"Make a stop in conneticut and pick up your sister please," Dad said.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Bye." He hung up.

"Fuck," I hung up the phone.

"What?" Phil asked.

"We need to go to conneticut to pick up Aurora on our way to L.A," I rolled my eye's.

"I know I thought your Dad told you," Punk said putting our bowls down on the table.

"He told you before me? REALLY?" I exclaimed.

"Are we there yet?" Aurora whined.

"Aurora," I warned the eight year old.

"I don't like this music," She said, we were listening to the Swellers, good friken band, not that JB crap she loves.

"Want Radio Disney?" Phil asked her. What?

"Yeah!" She said happily.

Punnk turned it on Radio Disney and kissed his cheek thankfully.

We got to LA and Punk dropped us off at the Mall.

"Alright you need a dress," I said entering the little girls store.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**BTW I dont like Jb.. just htought it was cute**

"I want black," She said right away and looked around the store.

"This looks jsut liek Mine!" I said pickign up the little version of my dress.

"It is," She pointed to the side of the store where I had bought mine.

"Wanna look like twins?" I asked her kneeling to her height.

"Are you going as Claire Helmsley?" She asked me.

"The toaned down version," I said.

"Yes! I love seeing you on TV!" She exclaimed.

We bought her a dress and we left and took a taxi to the hotel, the party and red carpet was tonight so we were getting ready together.

"Punk!"I called coming through the door.

"Yeah!" He said coming into view.

"Aurora and I are going to get ready she's coming to the party with me as the little princess of Darkness," I said happy that my sister wanted to be so included, Murphy and Vaughn were too little to understand.

"Can't wait, I'm going to Mike's room for a bit, to see John and Randy and the guys see you later," He kissed my cheek.

"bye!" Aurora said making sure he acknowledge her.

"Bye little Darkness," He ruffled her hair.

"Don't make that nickname a habit," I warned him, he just closed the door waving.

I plugged my straightner in adn texted my dad.

**Were here, Aurora's pulling up with Punk and I on the carpet.**

**-Claire**

**Okay whats she wearing? Something nice I hope**

**-Dad**

**She's amazing**

**-Claire**

**Good**

**-Dad**

I started on Aurora's hair straightning it to perfection.

"Claire how long have you and Punk been together?" She asked me as I finished her last layer.

"Almsot eight months," I replied brushing her hair out.

"Are you going to get married?" She asked me innocently. I froze.

"I don't know Ror," I replied.

"Why? Don't you love him?" She asked me, I started teasing her hair.

"Yes i do," I told her, I brought her bangs up but classy.

"Does he love you?" She asked me.

I finished up her hair, it looked beautiful It Did NOT look animal or monsterous but simple and nice.

"Pretty sure," I winked taking my face powder to her nose.

"Then that's that," She made it sound so simple.

I didn't want to put ALOT of make up on the eight year old so I just put mascara and black eye lineer on her.

"There you can go watchTV now if you want," I told her.

"Okay!" She bolted to the living room of the hotel room.

I made my hair simple jsut like hers I wasn't going wild tonight, I put my make-up the same as hers and threw my dress on.

"Whaddya think?" I asked. Our dresses were tube black to a little past our belly button the it when to our knee's in crinalin and tulle of black and green.

'I love it! My turn!" She squealed.

I put the dress on her and we looked in the mirror.

"True Levesque girls," Punk came into the room.

"I like this," Aurora told us. Punk approached and Aurora brought us into a group hug.

"Alright, is that what you're wearing?" I asked Phil.

He was in black slacks and a white T-shirt.

"Yupp let's go or we'll be late it's already eight," He urged us out the door.

We got into our Limo and we picked up Dad and mom.

"Oh my goodness girls!" Mom said looking at us in shock when they finally sat down in the limo.

"I look amazing!" Aurora said happily.

"You look different but I like it," Dad said.

"Can i wear this to school?" Rory asked.

"No," Mom said. "Sure," Dad shrugged and the jsut kind of looked at each other.

The Limo driver opened the door for us, Punk took my hand and I took Aurora's hand and mom and dad came out behidn us.

"I'll let you girls pose for a picture and I'll come in," Punk whispered letting us go forward.

I brougth Aurora infront of the Camera's for a few shot's and I brought Punk to me and Rory he stood in the middle of us holding her hand like a big brother. Then mom and Dad came in for a picture.

"Miss Helmsley!" Maria squealed giving me a hug, she was an old friend.

"Hey Maria!" I said excitedly.

"What's it like being here tonight?" She asked me.

"It's amazing B.A Star is an amazing campain!" I said excitedly.

"Hi," Punk came up from behind me I looked voer and Dad gave us the go ahead so i grabbed his hand.

"You two look awfully cozzy tonight," Maria said.

"Claire," Aurora ran up to us.

"Little Helmsley!" Maria leaned over to her.

"Hi!" Aurora was definetly not shy.

We finished the interview and continued walking.

"Excuse me," I person touched my shoulder.

I turned around to see my sister's favourite person ever.

"Hello there!" I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Justin," He said in his voice.

"Claire, this is my Boyfriend CM Punk," I pulled him over to me and he shook his hand.

"Where's Ror?" I asked Punk and he pointed to where she was hiding behind his leg.

"This is your biggest fan," I said pointing to her and Justin bent down to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, usually I give my biggest fans a hug," He put his arms out and jsut hugged him happily.

"I better get going nice meeting you," He waved and started walking off.

"I'm DJ Pauly D," A very guido looking man approached me a few moments later.

"Claire," I shook his hand.

"Aurora," She came between us, Phil was off doing an interview somewhere.

"You're cute," He told her chuckling.

"I know," She said and walked over to her father.

"Little sisters," I shook my head.

"Wanna take a picture?" he asked.

"Yeah!" we wrapped our arms around each other and snapped a pic.

I continued to walk my way down the carpet meeting a BUNCH of celebrtiies.

"kaitlyn!" I ran up to her.

"Claire!" We took a picture together.

We continues to party all night Punk and I especially.

"Aurora's coming home with you," Dad told me as he carried her towards us.

"Picking her up in the morning?" I asked taking her from his as the nigth ended,

"Yupp, night," He kissed my cheek.

"Punk!" I called.

"Yeah," I found him minutes later as we approached a taxi.

"She's home with us tonight," I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

A month passed and I had been slacking off a bit in my training but I just wasn't feeling up to it, I'm not feeling good at all lately.

"Claire are you okay?" Phil asked.

"No I-," And I threw up in my bucket.

"Claire go to the trainers room and see if they can check you out you've been getting worse and worse," He said worried about me.

"No, I'm fine," I groaned rolling over.

"Claire," He warned me.

"Stop arguing with me," I said.

"I have medicine!" Kaitlyn came into the room with a brown bag.

I sat up slowly and took it from her, and the dropped it.

"Kaitlyn!" I groweld.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"No!" I rolled back over.

"I'm gunna... I'm gunna go train or something," Phil left the room.

"Are you sure?" She asked me after she made sure he was gone.

"I-" I rolled back over and threw up again.

"AH!" I screeched and clutched my stomach.

"Claire," Kaitlyn moved the bucket and came by me worried.

"Kaitlyn!" I cried and I felt like a brick had been dropped on my appendix.

"I'll call Phil," She got up.

"NO! NO!" I said trying to get up.

"Claire," She said worriedly.

"No," I shook my head, I tried to stand up but I fell over.

"We need to call somebody," She said.

"Ambulance," I barely made the word come out before I felt a stabbing pain again.

"Claire you in there I have to talk to you," My Dad knocked on the door.

I felt tears now.

Kaitlyn was by my side dialing 911.

"AH!" i screeched again.

"Claire," Dad barged in and caught my eye, he was shocked.

"Whats going on?" He rushed to my side, everything was going black.

I could barely mumble a word before I passed out.

"I love you," I heard someone whisper. I let my eye's blink open.

"What's going on?" I croaked.

"Claire," It was my Dad.

"I- I..." I had no idea what to say, then everything came back to me.

I started panicking.

"You're fine," he tried to calm me down.

"I- I had a," I couldn't say it.

"I know sweetie," He put his head on my hand, I was in a hospital and I finally looked around myself.

My Mom was at the foot of my bed.

"For Fuck sakes!" I heard a familiar voice yell outside of the room.

I looked out the window to see Punk arguing with a doctor.

"What's going on?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

"I'll go check sweetie," My mom touched my foot and went to open the door.

I heard a bit more yelling and my Mom and Punk disappeared from outside the window.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Yeah baby he saw us carry you out on a gurney and sat in the ambulance with you," He said.

Soon the door opened with a doctor and a calmer Punk.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," He traded spots with my dad.

"Miss levesque you seem to be awake enough now. You had an appendicitis(If thats how you spell it) you should be okay to go home tomorrow, now I recommmend you don't train for about a few weeks just to let your body rest," he explained.

"Okay," I replied quietly.

"I'll see you in about an hour Miss Claire," He told me and left the room with my parents.

"I'm scared," I looked over to Phil who had a look on his face that was angry, he wasn't looking at me which worried me.

"Phil whats wrong?" I touched his hand weakly with my own.

"I wish I knew what was going on, I wish I could've helped you," He told me.

"I love you," I said before I blacked out again.

I don't know how long I had been asleep for but I was finally waking back up. I had a dream I was having a little boy. I named him after his Daddy. but now.. I wasn't...

I let my eye's open to see Kaitlyn was here now, she was chatting with my mom and Dad was talking with Uncle Shane.

"Can I go home now?" I asked and everybody turned to look at me.

"You're awake!" Kaitlyn said excitedly and my Mother rushed to my side.

"You may certainly not do you know how long you've been in here for?" She demanded.

"Steph," Dad pleaded.

"A week, you've been asleep for a week," She explained.

"I'm exhausted, where's Punk?" I asked.

"Claire are you still tired?" asked me.

"For christ sake she just woke up!" Dad exclaimed.

"Where's Punk?" I asked again, a tear falling down my face.

"He left for RAW tonight sweetie," Mom said.

"Is he leaving me?" I asked them worried.

"No sweetie he's jsut doing his job, actually quite the opposite but that's between the two of you," She told me.

"i wanna go home," I groaned.

"We'll bring you home with us in a few days," Mom told me.

"I wanna talk to Punk," I said quietly a tear falling down my face.

"I have cake," Kaitlyn came into my room. It was a day later and I still hadn't seen Phil he had to fly in. He was bringing me back to Chicago with him, he was getting a week off.

I was feeling better, I was sitting up now.

'Vanilla?" i asked excitedly.

"Yupp!" She handed me the peice.

"Thank you," I started eating it happily.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, I can't wait to go back home," I told her with a mouthfull.

"Punks apartment is home now?" She teased me.

"Mmm Cake," I took another bite avoiding the question.

"I have balloons and cake and bacon because I know you miss Bacon," Phil came through the door holding two containers and a set of balloons.

"Oh my goodness!" I said happily seeing the guy I love walk through the door.

"Hi Baby!" He came over and pecked my lips.

"Uh Hello I haven't seen you for more then a week, I have an eppendicitis and that's all I get?" I let my lip pout and he came over and kissed me.

We kissed for a few moments before I heard kaitlyn, "Aww!" She said happy for us, I let go and turned to smile for her.

"You taste like cake," He told me.

I lifted up the container of cake that I had almost devouerd.

"I brought you chocolate," He shrugged putting the container on the side.

"And Bacon," He said putting it on top of the cake container.

"So you guys see a girl who just had an appendicitis and the first thing that comes to mind is, we need to bring her food," I said laughing, both of them shrugged agreeing.

"I love you guys," I pulled them each into me for a hug.

"Okay so, you stay here and I'll be right back with your medicine," Punk said, I was sitting on the couch , we had jsut gotten back to his place.

"I can get it," I tried to get up but he set me back down.

"I'll get it don't you worry," He kissed my cheek.

I sat back and turned the TV on.

I got my medicine and we cuddled for a few hours.

*Absurd ringing*

"Our Skype," We said together and reached for the laptop, it was my mom's.

"Claire!" I seen Aurora and my mom and murphy.

"Hi Little Darkness!" Punk said to Aurora.

"Really that's the nickanme you give my daughter?" My Mom scoffed.

"Well I have a nickname for your other daughter but I don't think you'd like that one either," He told her.

"OKAY!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Murphy!" I waved my hand to my little sister.

"Cwaire!" She said happily to me.

"We're jsut checking up on you, your Dad brought Vaughn to her first pre school gathering today because I had a phone meeting that got canceled after he left," She told us.

"Well I'm good I'm being well taken care of here," I told her sincerely.

"You spend so much time there you might as well get your stuff out of that room of yours, and bring it there," Mom winked at me.

"Haha," I laughed, Punk looked pretty serious about it though.

We finished our Skype conversation and Punk ordered a Pizza.

When we got it I opened the box and in the pepperoni it read

"move in?"

It took me a second until I looked up and seen him smirking at me.

"YES!" I said and he wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm so happy!" He said as if he was holding his breath in anticipation.

"Me too!" I let go and took a peperoni off the pizza.

"Your Mom and your sisters and the Nanny are bringing your stuff tomorrow," He told me taking a peice.

"Oh so you two disscussed this already?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yupp," He said.

"Nice, Nice," I laughed.

"Go get your sister," I heard a familiar voice. I rolled over in my bed and let my eye open a little bit, Phil was sleeping beside me peacfully.

"Wake up!" I felt two little bodies bounce on top of us.

"What the f-" I put my hand over Phil's mouth.

"Claire wake up!" Aurora shook me.

"Watch my side Aurora," I groaned, my no longer there appendix area hurt.

"Hi Little Darkness," Phil kissed her cheek, then Murphy's.

"I have your stuff," I heard my mom say from further away.

"I love your family," Phil said.

"I didn't invite them to bring my stuff,You did, you're the reason I'm up before eight on a non working day" I told him getting up, Aurora and Murphy ran down the hallway.

"Alright Alright, Let's go," I said. I put Phil's shirt over my tank top and short shorts voer my undies.

He just walked out in his Workout shorts.

"Hey! Baby Game! saw as he picked up Vaughn from my mother.

"Oh my goodness, Little Darkness, and baby game whats Murphy?"

My Mother asked him.

"Middle Game and Caire is Princess Darkness," he shrugged playing with Vaughn.

"So I'm Momma Darkness right?" She asked.

"You're the Billionar Dollar Princess Miss McMahon, you should know that it's been your alter ego for years," He shook his head dissapointedly, Vaughn had calmed down a bit she was falling asleep in his arms.

"This is our Nanny Deena," Mom pointed to the tiny woman putting a suitcase on the ground.

"Hey Deen, long time no see, this is my Boyfriend Phil," I introduced him.

"Hi Nanny Darkness," He winked.

" ," She nodded.

"Punk, call me Punk," He told her.

"Sure," She said.

"Okay, I'll help you guys get Claire's stuff into the room, I just need to put down baby Game," He said pointing at the sleeping Vaughn.

"here," mom took her and put her in her car seat.

We moved all my stuff into shelves and into drawers and all my bedding and such my mom put in the linens closet.

We fed the kids Lunch and it was around two O'Clock and we were finally done.

"I didn't know one person could have so much stuff," Phil said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"COME IN!" I yelled.

Colt walked through the door his happy self.

"Woah, this is more people then Punk's ever had in this apartment, Except for th-" He was cut off.

"Cabana, Alright this is Little Darkness, Baby Game and middle Game, and you know your EX Boss Stephanie," Punk introduced my family, Colt shook each of their hands.

"Scotty Goldman right?" Mom said.

"yeah..." Colt said a bit bitterly.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing came to see if you wanted to do the podcast sometime?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

Aurora and Murphy demanded his attention and he and Punk played tag with the girls, so Colt got Murphy on his back and Punk got Aurora, and they ran around the apartment.

We never got toit that Day because he already had guests lined up and Phil and I had to leave for RAW.

It's been about 3 weeks since my appendix blew, one of them I was asleep so I was still taking it easy, so I was just doing segments.

Me and My dad were still against Punk on the show.

"Alrigth did you get your script?" Dad found me in the hallway.

"Yeah Dad!" I said happily.

"You're in a good mood," He noted.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Your sisters birthday next weekend, I got her a special guest performer for it," he winked.

"Oh god," I laughed.

"Yes that Beiber fellow, and he is doing that Nicki song, so she will also be there... it's an A-List party for an eight year old," He rolled his eyes.

"Are her friends going to be there?" I asked.

"Yupp all ten of them, and their parents," He laughed.

"Great," I said happily.

"What day?" I asked again.

"Friday night, you better be there," He said sternyl.

"We arent on Smack Down we should be good," I said.

"Good see you tonight," He walked off.

"We're going to Rory's Party friday," I said walking into Punk's locker room.

"Can't wait," He said.

Aurora blew out the candles on her cake and we served the cake to everybody.

"Here," I thought Punk was sincerely giving me cake but he smashed it in my face.

I was shocked but then I started laughing.

"Come here give me a kiss," I said talking towards him.

"Get lost Claire," He said walking away from me.

"Just one kiss!" i urged we were runnign around the back yard now.

'When you're not full of cake!" he called.

"Get your ass over here!" I called finally tackling him.

"I love you," He pleaded.

"I lvoe you too," I kissed him.

"You and icing taste very good together," He told me.

"Pig," I got up and went to wash my face.

When I came out, Beiber was on performing, and the Nicki minaj had joined him.

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, be young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, i'm coming for ya_

Punk and I danced slowly together while the other children danced fast and excited.

"I wanna show you off," he whispered to me.

"Mhmm," I mumbled putting my head on his shoulder.

I was wrestling Kaitlyn tonight she was the new Diva Champion, Punk was going to talk shit and Dad I I were going to cut in.

**RAW**

_"And I was DISRESPECTED, by Claire Helmsley and I'm not leaving until I get an apology!" He yelled. This was his first time in the ring since our incident hes worked backstage and everything but it was his forst time back in the ring after he lost the championship._

_ "Oh would you quit your whinning you big baby!" I said coming out wiht my Dad._

_"Oh look back in your green and black are you sweetie?" He taunted. I got up in the ring glaring at him. I walked right up to him We were chin to forehead so I had to look up at him._

_ "You disgust me," I groweld._

_"Oh don't worry you disgust me just as much, I jsut need an apology," He told me._

_ "An Apology you are NOT going to get," My Dad said from behind me._

_"You don't need to answer for her," He said mostly still looking at me._

_ "Just give it up," Dad said._

_"You know what," I strode around him, he turned to me but my back was still facing him._

_ "I'm sorry," I shrugged._

_"Good," Phil said._

_ "I'm sorry you're a narcissit, a Loser, that you're a terrible wrestler a terrible Boyfriend and a TERRIBLE KISSER!" I yelled turning around and he was right behind me, we were face to face as I finished my rant._

_ "Didn't see that one coming," I heard lawler say._

_"She's being a little rude, she shouldn't be announcing this infront of the WWE universe," Cole said._

_ "You think I'm a bad kisser?" He asked amused._

_"Not think I Kn-" He cut me off and kissed me._

_ "Holy crap!" Lawler exclaimed._

_He let me go and we both smiled at him then I steped back and slaped him._

_ Me and dad left the ring._

**TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Anybody with a one shot request Message me and I'll be glad to do- I DONT WRITE LEMONS- it I just need you to fill thiese questions out first:**

**Name:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Heel/Face:**

**Any preferance in Entrance Music?:**

**Shortie or Tall:**

**Favourite Colours?:**

**Friendly/Shy or Moody/Outgoing?:**

**Style?:**

**Excess Info:**

"You aren't a terrible kisser," I said as we got backstage.

"I know," He said and I put my hands on each side of his head and kissed him.

"I love that lip ring," I mumbled against his lips.

"good to know," He told me.

"I know something you don't know," Mom walked beside me as we headed to the design area. I was getting new gear.

"Tell me," I pleaded picking up my package.

"I can't," She told me and continued walking to her office.

I hate this.

"Hotel room at midnight," Punk walked by me.

"What the hell, why is everybody acting weird around me! what don't i know!" I demanded.

"You'll see when you get in," He continued walking.

"Love you too!" I yelled angrily.

"love you!" he called.

Ugh.

Smack Down was slow, I was wrestling Beth tonight, i was winning finally I get to win for the first time in three months.

"If I get murdered i'm putting this on you," I said as I walked into the hotel room.

There was a note hanging from the ceiling on a string.

"I love you," It read.

"I know," I said to myself.

I walked for ward and what I saw made me cry.

It said 'Will you marry Me' in a Bunch of sticky notes.

Punk stepped out from behind whatever door he was hiding in.

"Yes!" I jumped into his arms, tears were falling from my eye's.

"Good," He said into my hair.

"here," He opened the box to a wedding ring with a Silver band, there was a pearl in the middle and it was circled in diamonds.

"I love it," i said as he slipped it on my wedding finger.

"I remeber when you told me how you thought pearls were beautiful, and I think you're beautiful so it fits," he shrugged.

"Aww!" I pecked his lips.

We jsut stood there for a moment before I noticed writing on the sticky notes.

"What do they say?" I asked him picking one off the wall.

"Each one says something I love about you," He informed me.

"Oh my god," I breathed putting my hand to my mouth.

"I love your hair," He picked one off.

"I love your mouth," He said cheekily picking off another one.

"I love your personality," he picked them off oneby one.

"I love your ring gear," He said winking.

"had to throw wrestling in there at some point I suppose," I laughed.

"Juust a few," he pulled me in for a kiss and we had an amazing night.

"I don't wanna go to Canada," I groaned getting up at 4 am was hard on me.

"I'm sore, I'm this I'm that, did you knwo one of the notes on there is I love your complaining?" He teased me.

"bite me," I groweld. I took down our notes from the wall and put them in a shoe box and into my suitcase.

We got to the airport, and Canadian customs SUCK by the way.

Soon we were in Toronto and getting to our hotel.

"Can we rent out the Pool for the night? like get the whole gang in there?" i asked.

"Or we could jsut go to the water park and take our chances," Punk shrugged.

"Okay Call John and Randy I'll Call kaitlyn," i told him.

We all met at some sort of water park and we didn't really get noticed, whihc I was glad for but I LOVED my fans.

"Uh Hi.." A Little boy about ten came up to me.

"Hi Sweetie," I bent over to his height.

"I just thought I'd let you know you're my favourite," he said shyly.

"Aw!" I hugged him, he was already wet anyway.

"This is my sister Ri, she likes CM Punk, but I don't," He shook his head pointing at the teenage girl.

"Hi," She hugged me.

"Phil!" I called turning around and he came over to us.

"These are our biggest fans," She told him.

"Hello!" He hugged the girl and boy. The girl was aw struck.

We talked for about ten minutes and took a picture and they were off.

"I Love life," I smiled.

"Me too," He kissed my cheek.

"We need to get anybody we care about together and tell them," I said as we walked into the arena we were practicing in the ring today.

"Okay, so John, Randy, Cabana, Kaitlyn and your parents," he shrugged.

"Oups," Eve bumped into me making me fall forward.

"Ugh watch where you're going," I groweld.

"Make me," She taunted.

"I'll fricken make you!" Phil caught my waist and stopped me before I could go any further.

"Oh your a big girl now?" She taunted.

"bite me!" I yelled at her kicking now.

"Calm down," He put his lips to my ear.

I relaxed instantly.

"HA!" She sauntered off.

"I hater her," i groweld.

"I know sweetie," Phil said comforting me.

"Fuck shit," I continued walking.

"Claire!" My Mom called.

"Hi Mom," i said.

"Whens your next-" She cut herself off and looked down at my hand. Probably shouldn't have worn my engagment ring before I wanted to tell people but its SO pretty.

"My next public showing is when we're in New York tomorrow," I answered her playing dumb.

"When were you going to tell me you're Enga-" I put my hand voer her mouth.

"nobody's supposed to know yet, shh," I laughed moving her over to the side.

"Claire Levesque!" She exclaimed.

"Are you not happy for me?" i asked standing back.

"I'm thrilled!I knew though" She hugged me tight jumping a bit.

"Aww Mom, Wait thats what you knew?" I hugged her back.

"Yeah he asked your father first and he told me," She explained.

Punk was walking towards us he had gotten held up with Zack.

"Yay!" Mom jumped him hugging him.

"Okay, you hate me why are you hugging me?" He asked her confused.

"I don't hate you! You make my daughter happy! Aww you're my new Son in Law!" She kissed his cheeks.

"I don't get it either," I shrugged and mouthed to him.

She soon left and I wrapped him in my arms.

"I'm glad were getting married," I pecked his lips.

"Me too," He smirked.

On Smack down and Raw for the next two weeks Punk and I were still enemies and then I found out some interesting News last night. We Still hadn't told anyone about our engaement but my Mom and Dad.

"Kaitlyn," I whispered pulling her into the Diva's dressing room.

'What!" She asked.

"I have some news," I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" She asked me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

"Why are we whispering?" She asked me.

"I can't wrestle anymore," I said.

"NO WAY!" She started jumping up and Down with me.

"I'm going to the doctors tomorrow," I said happily.

"Yay!" She pulled me in tight for a hug.

"I can't beleive I'm pregnant," I said standing back from her.

"Neither can I, but you'll be back in a year and good as ever," She hugged me and left the locker room.

What was Phil going to say when he found out?

"We need to Talk," I walked in our hotel room.

"Whats up?" He walked through the kitchen to where I stood.

"So you know... you know how we're getting married?" I said quietly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked panicked.

"No! Of course not! I jsut have some news," I looked at the floor.

"What?" He questioned.

"Let's jsut say if we put this wedding off for another nine months we'll be accompanied by a little girl or boy," I looked up to see his face.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah..." I put a smile on my face, worried about if he was happy.

"Are you happy?" He asked me.

"I am... are you?" I asked .

"Of course!" He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so happy!"

I walked out to the hallway and walked to Grandpa's office, I would be saying goodbye tonight. I was Scared, I didn't want to at all... I loved wrestling, I didn't want to give that up EVER.. what would everybody say.

"Grandpa," I Knocked on the door opening it.

"Hey Claire come in," He said.

I closed the door tight.

"I need some time off," I sat down.

"How long?" He asked.

"About a year," I looked down.

"Claire Levesque, are you having a baby!" He asked me, a little angry.

"Grandpa, please nobody knows but Kaitlyn you me and Phil, I just need a year off so i can have this Baby get back into shape and come back," I pleaded.

"Alright you can have a goodbye segment tonight, are you telling them?" He asked me.

"No Nobody can know but us four," I said seriosuly and left.

**RAW**

My goodbye segment was coming up next and I was wearing my normal Princess of Darkness clothes, butt skirt and all.

Jericho and Christian walked by me they just faught and jericho flashed me a look.

I stood in the ring waiting for my music to stop when AJ came out.

"Someone's been keeping a secret, Someone's been keeping a secret," She skipped into the ring with a mic.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

_"Yay!" She pulled me in tight for a hug._

_"I can't beleive I'm pregnant," I said standing back from her._

_ "Neither can I, but you'll be back in a year and good as ever," She hugged me and left the locker room._

She showed the video of me and kaitlyn earlier in the week.

"Where did you get that?" I groweld furious. The whole WWE universe knew now, My Mom knew... Dad... I was about to cry.

"So who' the Daddy?" She taunted in my face.

"Some guy you hooked up with after you left CM Punk?" She asked me.

I was still glaring at her.

"Or Did you actually find out three months ago when you left him, beating him with your fathers sledge hammer," She asked me taunting.

"You don't know anything," I said to her. I was seriosuly going to cry NOBODY was supposed to know yet.

"Oh did I make the Princess of Darkness cry?" She asked me again.

Punks Music hit.

"Leave her alone, I've had enough or you BS," He said glaring down at her.

"Oh, are you admitting its yours then?" She asked him.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The both looked at me.

"Enough, You aren't going to bully me, and you aren't going to defend me, I'll see you the WWE universe in a year," I dropped the mic and left the ring.

'What do you mean don't stand up for you!" Phil asked me as we got backstage.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Umm thank you?" He scoffed.

"For what! Ruining the story line!" I asked.

"Ruining the story line? Really?" He asked infuriated.

"When you're done with your ego, let me know," I stalked off.

"Claire," Mom caught up to me.

"Yeah Yeah Pregnant, I'm extatic yay," I said in a dry tone.

"Whats wrong?" she turned me around.

I was crying, and she pulled me into her.

"Everything will sort itself out," She rubbed my back.

"No it wont," I cried.

I changed into my normal clothes, stuffed my bag and angrily and got on a taxi and drove to the hotel when I knew Phil wouldn't be there. I got my stuff and took a plane to Chicago. I never even left a note for anybody, I texted my Mom but that was it.

"I knew we were rushing into things," I whispered rubbing my stomach and laying in mine and Phils room watching TV and relaxing for me and the baby.

"If you're a baby boy, I was going to name you after your Daddy," I wispered to my stomach.

"I know he's not a bad guy... I rolay scrwed up he was jsut looking out for me and you little baby," I talked to my stomach.

"Maybe it's too late," I sighed and put my head to the back board.

I fell asleep and woke up at noon, I must have been exhausted.

I had three texts from my Mom ten from Phil and six missed calls.

I felt like a bag of tears and shit on a stick. Screw life.

I had two texts from Colt and one from Cliff, one From Randy and Two from John and Kaitlyn.

Ugh... I sent out a Text to everyone but Phil saying I was in Chicago.

I decided to play one of Phils voice mails.

"Look I don't have another day off for a month with interviews and all that shit, we need to talk, we are in Seattle in two days PLEASE come see me so we can talk," I said.

"I'm sorry too," I muttered bitterly.

"Claire," Colt knocked on the door.

I opened the door wrapping my blanket around myself tight.

"Hi," I offered a smile but the tears started flowing right away.

"I can't keep myself together, I can text you when I'm not a mess and you can come over," I shrugged still trying to force a smile.

"I just got back from New York, and I get a text last night you took off and I was told to make sure you were okay and you clearly aren't," Colt told me pulling me into a hug.

"Phil asked you to come see me?" I asked.

"Of course, he wanted to make sure his girl was okay," he rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"he still cares about me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course he does," Colt held me at arms length.

I felt a huge weight being lifted of my shoulder.

"C'mon we're going to Seattle," I grabbed his arm and brought him in.

"yeah I have SOME time off but we can't be gone long, and you cant travelle too much after the 1st Trimester," He winked.

"Whatever, I'm going to get my Fiancee back," I went to my room.

"Fiancee?" He came over to where I was packing.

"Yeah," I blushed showing him my ring.

"You leave for a month and you miss everything," He shook his head.

"Enh," i grabbed my bag and my keys.

"Congrats," He told me.

"Thank you," We left for Seattle.

"Kaitlyn!" I banged on the Diva's locker room.

"Well if it isn't little Miss M.I.A!" She pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm here to see Punk is he in his dressing room? I need to apologize," I said.

"Yeah, good luck," She winked and I walked down the hall.

"I came to say I'm-"I sang but I cut myself when I seen him Kissing Eve when i opened the door.

He broke from her and looked at me.

"This sin't what it looks like," He said right away and Eve was smiling happily with me.

I was angry and speechless.

"What's going o-" Colt came up behind me then seen the situation.

"I hope this was worth it, you know why? Because I'm leaving and you will NEVER see this baby, Ever! You don't deserve it, you don't deserve anything!" I screamed at him and ran off.

"Claire!" I heard him run after me.

"NO!" I yelled holding my slowly growing stomach as i ran to wherever I was going.

**I knwo for a fact there is atleast 12 of you following this story I want atLEAST 10 reviews before I update**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

I packed my bag and got on the first plane to Chicago. I couldn't move all my stuff for another week which was fine because everybody was in Florida for Raw and smack down.

Which meant I dind't have to deal with Phil. I had left without Colt so I didn't know where he was or if he even came back to Chicago or what.

I had made Phil's bed and put myself in the Guest room.

I broke down crying on the couch and wrapped myself in a blanket.

Where did everything go wrong? Had this been going on for a long time? Had he been deceiving me the whole time?

The thoughts just made me cry harder, giving me a headache. I wanted better for my unborn baby... Hell I wanted better for me.

The sobs settled down soon and the apartment phone went off.

I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello," I said shakily.

"Oh Hey Claire-Bear, I was going to leave a message, why are you home? Aren't you guy's in Florida?" Cliff asked me over the phone. I jsut felt like crying all over again.

"Phil's in Florida I'm off right now, do you want me to write something down for him, I'm leaving for conneticut," I asnwered.

"Okay yeah I'm just coming to stay for the next couple days because I'm in Chicago, I still have the key," He explained.

"Okay, bye," I hung up quickly.

How was I going to make it through the day?

I changed into Jogging pants and a huge sweater and my big fuzzy slippers.

I put on the TV and watched a comedy because I didn't feel like crying anymore.

It was five, I wasn't hungry but I knew I should eat so I ordered a pizza.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, it was about half an hour later so it should be the pizza. I looked in the mirror I looked like an elf threw up sadness on me.

I grabbed money and answered the door but it was Cliff holding the pizza.

"Hey Lady Punk!" He pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Hi Cliff come in," I forced a smile taking the pizza.

'Where's your ring? And why do you look like shit?" He asked plunking his bag on the ground and getting plates for us.

"Ring, it's on Phil's bed stand, I look like shit because my ring's on Phil's night stand," I sighed and took a bite of my pizza.

"It's on Phil's bed stand because..." He pried fuck my life.

"Because we got in an argument so i came here, i went back after a few days with Colt and caught him with Eve... Yupp Phil cheats on his pregnant fiancee with a whore. That's why I look like shit and THATS why my wedding ring is on the night stand," I explained, without crying.

"You're Fucking pregnant?" he asked.

"Really? That's what you got from that?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Well all seriousness I'm sorry about the shit that went down," He told me.

"no problem," I nodded.

We ate our pizza and i ended up falling asleep shortly after, exhausted of the days crying events.

When I woke up my pillow was rock hard and moving. I noticed Cliff ad i were passed out on the couch, I also realized this couch was fucking huge.

"Woah woah, whats going on in here?" I heard Colt come in the apartment.

"This is how we fell asleep nothing happened," i tried to get up but fell because I was so tried, Colt caught me.

"Thank you," I said groggily, he was still holding onto me.

"get up," i yawned and kicked cliff's arm from where I was still being held by Colt.

"Ow," He groaned.

"We need to talk," Colt told me.

"Sweetie, I just woke up and I don't even knwo if you're speaking english," I slurred in my sleepy state.

"Are you hung over?" He asked me.

"Pregnant not aloud to be hung over," I put my head on his shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" He asked shocked.

"No this thing in my stomach is just a syst," I rolled my eye's.

"Well then, we still need to talk," He said.

"I need coffee," I tried to move but he grabbed my waist.

"Pregnant can't drink coffee," He reminded me.

"Fuck me," I groaned.

"I'd rather not step in that," He noted.

"That's not what I meant," I was more awake now, my eye's fully opened.

"Okay, But you need to stay put Phil's coming tomorrow," He told me and i backed up.

"Raw's tonight he's busy tomorrow," I noted.

"You're Mom's flying him in," He told me.

"WHY!" I demanded.

"If you don't stop yelling things are gunna go very bad," Cliff told me.

"Get up I'm going to conneticut earlier then I planned," I told him going to my bags that are closest to the door.

Cliff and I brought all my stuff down to my car and I was just about to leave when I couldn't find my key's.

I got out of the car and glared at both men.

"My key's," I held out my hand.

"In my hand you are not leaving until you talk to Phil and hear what happened," Colt told me showing me my keys.

"You made the pregnant Lady pack her car and now she can't leave?" I demanded.

"Yupp get your ass back upstairs," He smiled at me.

"I hate you," I groweld and walked by them they each hit my butt.

"Love you too!" They both called.

I layed in the guest room bed for a while, I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, I checked my phone and had no messages. I still felt like crying but I knew i shouldn't.

I got up when to the bathrrom and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like shit.

I decided I wasn't going to be sad anymore, I was going to be broken but I wasn't going to be sad.

I put my hair in a pony tail, put on my best push up bra and matching undies. I put on nice make-up, a cute tank top and my spandex short shorts, I wasn't aloud to train anymore but I could still do yoga.

I grabbed my OLD yoga matt and headed to the living room.

"Gone to pick up Phil b back shortly," The note read. Good for him.

I put on some music that would pump me up and started doing stretches.

I was in the down wards dog posistion with my ass to the door when all three of them walked in.

"Hi." I managed still counting the seconds in my head.

"Holy Fuck," Compton said.

"I gotta go pee," Colt excused himself quickly.

I finally got up and face Phil... Keep you game face on.

"Hi, I would have been gone but Colt stole my key's," I said, trying not to be faced by him but I just wanted to die.

"I need to explain I don't want us to be over," He touched my arm.

"You decided already that you don't give a shit, and that's fine because I don't need you and neither does this baby," I said simply, pretending not to care.

"I didn't decided fuck all, she kissed me at the exact moment you walked in, I didn't pull away just because I realised you were in the room, She was all over me and i didn't want her to be! I love you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to beleive that! I don't trust you!" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me! I fucked up by even letting her in the locker room I understand that! But I can't lose you and I can't lose the baby!" He told me.

"You're right you fucked up!" I yelled.

"Claire jsut listen," I heard Colt say in a small voice.

"Haha, finally getting my way," I heard eve's voice come from the recorder.

"Fuck you! What did you jsut do!" I heard Phils voice from the recorder.

"now we can be together," Eve.

"I don't want to be with you! Claire is my everything and you might have just cost me my everything!" Colt turned it off.

"That's what happened when you left," Phil took my hands in his.

"How do I know for sure?" I asked quietly.

"I've never lied to you, and I'm definetly not lying to you this time," He said sincerely.

"here," Cliff whispered handing him my ring.

"Claire will you do me the honour of being my fiance... again?" he asked me.

**Im very dissapointed with the lack of reviews, I think it deserves more, but to all of u that review You are amazing.**

**So, does she say No or yes?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

"Claire will you do me the honour of being my fiance... again?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say i was speechless.

"I need to think; I'm sorry Colt my keys," I shook my head tears filling my eye's and I held out my hand.

"Claire..." Colt handed them to me.

"You can't just go!" Phil stood up and touched my arm.

"Go back to work... Kick some ass," I shook my head.

"Wait... Do I... Do I get to be there when you have the baby? Will I be apart of his life?" He asked me suddenly, a caring look in his eye's.

"I need to think," I opened the door.

"Please Claire," He pleaded and I left just like that.

I got in my car and drove off.

I didn't stop crying the whole drive. I stopped in Toledo to sleep and drove the rest of the way the next day.

"Claire!" I heard Aurora's little voice as i opened the door to the house.

"Hi Sweetie," I wipped my eye's from the more tears i cried today, I'd had alot of time to think I just couldn't make up my mind.

"Are you okay?" She asked when I bent down to hug her.

"Of course I'm jsut moving back in for a little bit," I forced a smile for her.

"Okay!" She jumped happily.

"Claire," My Mother walked through the door.

"Why are you home?" I asked exhausted.

"Why aren't you home?" She asked me.

"I am," I said stubbornly.

"Claire," She groaned.

"Don't you take his side!" I said unhappily.

"You are just going to rob him the right to his son?" Mom demanded.

"Everybody's just convinced it's a boy?" I demanded.

"The baby isn't the point!" Mom told me.

"No? My Baby's not the point? The baby's the reason I'm still tied to him!" I yelled.

"Claire Levesque," My Mom warned.

"I'm putting him up for adoption!" I told her. Admitting what i've been thinking about for the whole day.

My mom's jaw dropped.

'Claire this is a big decision," She told me.

"I've had two days to think about it, by myself," I told her.

"Did you tell Phil?" She asked me.

"I can put the baby up for adoption before it's born and if I don't put him on ht ebirth certificate I don't need his consent," I told her.

"No! claire I wont let you, if this is your plan get out," Mom told me pointing to the door.

"Fine!" I slammed the door shut and got in my car.

"My life is a mess," I sighed tears falling down my face.

RING RING RING

"Hello," I asnwered.

"Claire it's Dad," I heard his voice.

"hi daddy," I sighed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I tried to move back in but Mom Kicked me out," I told him.

"What the hell why? I thought you and Phil were going to make up thats what Mom said, not that I agree with that he did," Dad said right away.

"She's mad I'm giving the baby up for adoption," I toldhim.

"You're doing what!" He exclaimed.

"i gotta go," I hung up.

RING RING RING

"Hello," I asnwered my stupid phone again.

"ADOPTION OVER MY DEAD BODY!" It was Phil.

"Goodbye," I hung up.

I can't do this right now...

I drove to a hotel and got settled in the room. I left most of the stuff in my car.

Where did everything go wrong?

"I love you," I whispered to my stomach rubbing it.

"I just think you deserve better then growing up like this, in wrestling with shit parents," I told him.

I stayed couped up in the hotel fo the next few days not wanting to go anywhere or do anything.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away," I called from the door.

"It's Me," I heard Kaitlyn's voice.

"kaity!" I got up right away and answered the door.

"hi Sweetie!" She pulled me into a hug, which I accepted.

"Why are you here Kaity?" I asked her suddenly pulling away.

"I can't visit you?" She asked offended, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, I came because I saw Phil crying..." She trailed off.

"Why was HE crying?" I demanded we shut the door.

"Claire I know you're giving the baby up for adoption and I know you aren't giving him any rights and THATS why he was crying," She told me.

My heart sunk.

"Kaitlyn please don't judge me..." I whispered.

"I'm not, I don't want to get involved, I'm telling you that we know what happened was wrong but it was Eve's fault," She said.

PHIL POV

"Hi Steph did she make it home okay?" I asked answering my phone.

"Yes but I kicked her out," Was what she told me.

"Why?" I asked her. I was sitting in my locker room.

"She's giving him up for adoption," My heart shattered into a million peices.

"Fucking NO," I hung up and dialed Claire's number.

"ADOPTION OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I yelled into the receiver angered and she hung up.

I was finally losing it. I threw my phone accross the room and i felt my eyes get hot with tears.

"FUcking hell!" I threw everything off my table crying. I never cried, but this sent me over the edge.

I punched my door and left a crack in it.

I was furious, I couldn't contain it.

knock Knock

"What!" I opened the door to see Kaitlyn standing there worried.

"I'm sorry, I heard a crash and a bang, I figured I should check up on you," She said sincerely.

"It's fine I'm just having a rough day," I told her.

"More then a rough day you're bleeding," She noted looking at my hand.

"Blame Claire, did she tell you?" I demanded letting kaitlyn in and closing the door.

"Tell me what?" Kaitlyn asked carefully.

"She wants to put the baby up for adoption, but ya know what I wont get a say because if she doesn't put me on the birth certificate it wont matter," I said angrily throwing a vase.

"Phil calm down," She touched my arm.

"Calm down?" I asked amused.

"I will never meet my own son, I wont even know his name!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Phil let me talk to her," Kaitlyn reasoned.

"Colt tlked to her, Cliff talked to her, her fucking mom kicked her out!" I was so mad.

CLAIRE POV

"I know it was..." I admitted.

"Then why are you giving Phil such a hard time?" She asked me.

"Because I'm scared," I admitted.

"Scared off what?" She asked.

"I love him sooo much! With all my heart, I know none of this is his fault, I know... But I know I'm 27 I can't take care of a freaking baby! I can still barely take care of myself? What if Phil changes his mind? What if he just leaves? This baby deserves better, then to grow up travelling and being takenc are of nannies like I was! You know how much time I spent with my parents growing up! I saw them maybe three times a month! My grandma and grandpa on my dads side took care of me my whole life! I do NOT want that for my baby!" I explained my reasoning to her.

"I think you need to tell him then," Kaitlyn told me.

"I'm not going to Florida Kaitlyn," I sighed.

"You don't need to," She went over to the door and opened it and there stood Phil holding a big teddy bear.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked him.

"More or less," he shrugged.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

"I do love you," I walked up to him.

"I would never leave you with our son, I want to be apart of his life, I want to be apart of your life," He pulled me close.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed.

"Me too," He told me.

"If I get back together with you will you still support my decision to give up this baby?" I asked him.

"I gotta go," Kaitlyn left and closed the door behind her.

"I think we can keep him we don't need to give him up," Phil reasoned with me.

"So he's just going to grow up not knowing his parents? I've never even met your parents Phil who would he stay with that was family related? i see my sisters spend every day with a nanny, because my Dad's grandparents are too old. It's not right," I said.

"Claire you get a whole year off after you have him then you can train then you can come back and Junior can come on the road with us! When you have a match I watch him and vice versa," He said.

"When he turns 4? School? What happens then?" I asked him.

"We home school him, or I retire! Babe I don't want anything more then you and our baby, please," He put his hand on the tiny bump that formed on my tummy.

"Okay," I looked up at him smiling.

"I love you so much," He kissed me, it was so full of passion and angst from the past few days.

"I love you too," I pulled away breathless.

"We can do this," He encouraged.

"So did you leave my ring with Cliff or do you have it?" I teased.

He pulled it out of his pocket and slipped it on my finger.

"let's go home," I wrapped my arms aruond his neck, we grabbed my bag and left to my moms house because we couldnt get a flight until the next day.

"Mom, I'm baaa-" I cut myself off when I noticed her and Dad were having a yelling argument.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK HER OUT!" My Dad screamed at her.

"How dare she give away my first grand son!" She yelled back at him.

"I"M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled at the both of them.

The each looked at me and mom put on a big smile.

"YAY! Back together!" Mom hugged us both.

"Phil a word," My Father nodde dhis head to the kitchen and they both took off.

"Going back to Chicago tomorrow," I told her.

"Good I'm glad to see you two back together," She told me.

"I'm still on the fence but it'll be okay," I sighed.

"Good I'm so proud of you," She hugged me.

"Why are you on his side?" I demanded.

"I'm not," She defended herself.

The boys came back in before I could say anything.

"I wont have Eve fired but she will be under warning," Dad told us and Phil wrapped an arm around my waist and I melted into him.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled, we went up to my room because I still had a bed in there and was still full of photo albums and stuff.

"baby pictures?" He asked pulling out a pink album.

"Oh god," I laughed sitting down on my bed and he joined me.

"Ah bare bum!" He laughed pointing at my bath tub picture.

"Whatever," I chickled at him.

"Are you and Aurora the only blonde children?" He asked.

"Yupp and Murphy and Vaughn are brunettes," I said.

"You were so adorable!" He said pointing to a picture on my first Birthday.

"What happened?" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in forever.

"Charlie!" I looked up from where I sat on the bed. Charlie was my BEST friend from school and child hood. We did everything together.

"Claire bear?" he said and I ran up to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Long time no see!" I said hugigng him tight.

"I missed you so much!" He hugged me.

"Ditto!" I luaghed taking in his smell.

He finally let me go and held me out at arms length.

"Still has beautiful as ever," he told me and Phil caughed.

"Charlie, this is Phil m-" Phil cut me off.

"Her Fiance," He made that clear and wrapped his arm around my waist hugging me tight.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said and they shook hands, Phil did his wrestler hand shake, not the limp one that said fuck off but the tight one that said fuck off.

"So how do you two know each other?" Phil asked.

"We've been in school together since grade 1, we barely left each others side, the only thing we werent aloud to do was be bathroom Buddies," charlie said laughing.

"Oh I remeber Miss Carlton was mad that one day," I said remeber the day in grade 2 when he tried to go into the bathroom with me.

"Yupp we've seen each other through good and bad," Charlie said givng Phil a glance.

"Well what brings you by?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen you in two years, well I have on TV but thats it, well I've missed the last couple months " He winked.

"Am I bad?" I asked worried.

"You're amazing as always, I've just been busy" He told me making me blush.

"Okay so do you still want that decaf tea?" Phil asked me.

"Tea since when do you drink Tea and Decaf for that matter, it's always coffee coffee coffee," Charlie asked shocked.

"Since I got pregnant," I told him, and he looked almost sad.

"Oh so who's the Da-" Phil cut him off.

"I am," He put a hand on my stomach and Charlie looked upset.

"Okay I'll go get your tea from Clara down stairs I'll be right back," Phil kissed my cheek and left.

"Pregnant eh? Married too? I wasn't invited I guess," Charlie said bitterly.

"Not married yet engaged, are you not happy for me?" i asked worried.

"I am i just..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just never had the chance..." He stepped closer to me and put his lips to mine. I let myself fall into it for a second and jumped back.

"What the hell!" Phil came into view. Oh no. Oh no.

"No it's not what it looks like Phil I swear! He kissed me!" I told him.

"Oh so you think just because Eve fucked with our relationship you can get back at me?" He demanded.

"No that's not it, No, it caught me off gaurd!" I said.

"But you didn't have trouble going along with it," He groweld at me.

"Look I kissed her I apologize," Charlie told Phil.

Phil grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Phil don't!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah Phil don't," Charlie mocked to my fiance.

Phil punched him in the face.

"Stop!" They started beating up each other.

"Daddy!" I cried trying to get Phil off Charlie.

"What in gods name, thats enough!" dad pulled Charlie off Phil.

"Leave," Dad snarled which Charlie did gladly.

"What the hell?" Mom asked all four of us were standing in my room.

"This is exactly why I wanted to put my Baby up for adoption! Were so dysfunctional! All the stress everybody's putting on me can't be good my son will probably have some sort of un healthyness! I can't do this anymore," I whispered the last part.

"Claire," Phil came beside me.

"No... just... just go back to Chicago," I shook my head.

"So now you do something wrong and i get all the blame?" He scoffed.

"I didn't do anythign wrong!" I snarled at him.

"Neither did I but you damn near took my son away!" he told me we were in each others faces now.

I didn't know what to say.

"This relationship puts too much stress on me," I told him calmly.

"So what you want to break up?" he asked me.

"Yes, and I'm putting this baby up for adoption, My Child will not be raised in a broken home," I told him.

"So what you going to live with Charlie?" He asked amused.

"Good bye Phil," I pointed to the door.

"I will take you to court for that baby," He told me still in my face.

"It wont matter if the papers are signed before he's born and it wont matter as long as ur not on the certificate," I said.

""A DNA test will prove he's mine and I will get him if its the last thing I do!" He said.

"I think you guys just need to cool off and talk it out tomorrow you will realze how much you love each other an-" I cut my mom off.

"You don't think i don't loove him!" I looked at her and turned to Phil.

"I love you with everything in me, I just can't handle this back and forth anymore," i said honestly.

"Please claire I love you so much... third times a charm," He gave me his cheezy grin.

"I can only give us so many chances, this is our last one," I said.

'Okay you two we're going out with the girls DO NOT kill each other," Mom warned us.

"Bye," I laughed.

About fifteen minutes later we said goodbye to them and Phil picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I chuckled wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You know," He winked making me laugh and we headed to my room.

"I get it," I started kissing his neck.

"Guess what I won!" Aurora ran into our room and I had JUST fallen asleep, after our activities.

I rolled over and brought the blanket high up realising I wasn't wearing anything under these blankets.

"Hmm Rory?" I mumbled, barely opening my eye's. Phil rolled over and put his hand around my stomach.

"Aurora I told you not to go in there," My Mom chastsied her from outside the door.

"but-" mom cut her off.

"You can See Claire in the morning," My Mom told her and the both left closing the door.

"This is why I like living in Chicago," I mumbled.

"Why if it wasn't rory it would've been Colt," he said making me laugh.

"Or Cliff," I said and that one made him laugh.

I woke up sometime the next morning around ten still curled up with Phil, we werent flying anymore because I had so much shit.

"Mmm time to wake up," I nudged his arm.

"ow," He mumbled.

"I barely touched you," I told him getting up and putting my robe on.

"You couldn't say that last night," he said cheekily.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"I almost had to say that last night," he winked.

"Oh my god!" I blushed hitting him again as he threw on his boxers.

"You said that last night," He winked kissing my cheek and getting his shirt and pants on.

"Alright I'm done," I opened the door to go down stairs.

"Took a LONG time for that to be said last night," He kissed my cheek and walked past me.

"You're so annoying," I told him walking behind him.

"Yeah I try," he shrugged.

"Good morning," I yawned to my parents.

"You guys have an interview and signing on friday," Dad said getting off the phone.

"but I'm off for the next year," I whined.

"Off for wrestling you cans till make appearances," He told me making me groan.

FOUR MONTHS LATER.

"I look like a fudging whale," I walked around the chicago apartment, I was finishing the nursery today.

"Did you ever find out if its a boy or girl?" Colt asked.

"No I want it to be a suprise but we all think its a boy," I replied.

"So thats why it yellow," he laughed as we entered the nursery.

"So we put two beds in the podcast room for you AND Cliff, so you don't need to share a bed," I chuckled placing a winnie the pooh picture frame on a shelf.

"So two more months and you'll have a Phil junior," Colt laughed.

"Or a Phelicia," I said.

"So thats what you came up with for a girl? No Phyllis?" he asked me.

"Ya I didn't like Phyllis, Phelicia sounded waaaay better," I told him.

"So Phelicia Kaitlyn and Phillip Colton?" He teased.

"I actually like the ring to that," I admitted.

"Cool!" We high fived and finished placing everything everywhere.

"Hello," I answered my ringing phone shortly after.

"Hi Claire this is the wedding planner calling you back," A womans voice said over the receiver.

"Hi, so I have a bunch of idea's when can I see you the earliest?" I asked her.

"How does next week sound?" She asked me.

"Awesome, just give me a call," I told her and we hung up.

I got dressed, Phil was having an interview in the apartment today and wanted me to be there.

I put on a CM Punk T-shirt and blue skinny jeans, but not too skinny, they did up under my big belly. I put on a sweater straightened my hair and sat on the couch.

"I'm so fat!" I groaned looking down at my tummy.

"No you're not stop saying that," He came out in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Menh, are you sure you want me here today? I can go to Colt's or something, or I can go to the arena and see kaitlyn," I said.

"No Stay here," He pecked my lips.

Soon enough the crew and such were here and they set Phil up on the couch and I stood behind the crew where I couldn't be seen.

"Freddy nice to meet you," The interviewer shook my hand after aquainting himself with my fiancee.

"Claire," I smiled and shook his hand.

"We would like you to be in the second half of the magazine interview if thats okay?" He asked me.

"Sure, make sure with Punk though," I told him awkwardly.

He told me the first page would be Punk and the next would be me and him. It was for the WWE magazine my Dad had set it up, we still had to be in character on how we used to hate each other and such.

I watched Punk do the first part of the interview so like honest.

"Okay Miss Claire," They put me on the couch beside him and snapped a few pictures and went right to the interview.

"So, you guys had quite the Punk/ Helmsley era, what was that like?" He asked.

"It felt great to have so much power, sure i ticked my parents and grandfather off enough to leave the company for a good few months, but I think it was worth it to have a turn of some what, a change of power liek we did," I answered.

"But then you turned on you boyfriend just like that, why?" He asked me.

Stay in character, I chanted to myself.

"I'm a Daddy's girl, and our Punk/Helmsley era was done because it was good for business, it was all meant for em to turn in the long run it was my plan," I smiled, Punk stiffened, even though he knew it wasn't true.

"But now here you are," The interviewer said.

"Engaged and pregnant," Punk laughed.

"Ya know when you start working really close with someone feelings do get in the way, sure the Punk Helmsley era I didn't really love him but things happened and when I had to stop training and wrestling it hurt so bad, but my come back will be as great as ever," I told the reporter.

We finished up the interview and they all left.

"That went well," Phil kissed me.

"Mhmm," I mumbled kissing him back, before it could escalate Colt came in the apartment.

"Thats gross," He noted getting a pepsi from the fridge.

"Thats how babies are made," I told him teasingly.

"I know that," He said.

"Okay so, Nursery is done, Now we just need to fix up the heater because its bloody cold in here," i said.

"It's never worked," Phil told me.

"I'm aware," I groaned.

"Okay it's wednesday wanna be my next podcast guest?" Colt asked me.

"Yes!" I laughed getting up and waddled to the podcast room.

"Ah fuck it," I fell on the bed and tried to sit up again but it wasn't working so Phil had to help me.

"This fucking kid is going to get it so bad on mothers day's," I groaned and realised Colt was recording and he started laughing.

"So we have Claire here today Miss helmsley if you will, she joins me in Punks podcast apartment,"

"Hello AOW listeners," I said happily excited to finally be on.

"So, we've been talking about getting you on the podcast for almost a year now," He said.

"We have, I've gotten to listen to alot of them live but I never got to be on it, fucking Compton whats he been on five now? And Punk like seven?" I demanded.

"Probably, but their usually on the beginign not the actual guests," Colt told me laughing.

'Anyway," I chuckled.

"So you grew up in the McMahon helmsley household, what was that like?" he asked.

"Interesting, you could just imagine how many times I ran through the arena meeting different wrestlers, and how many my mom and Dad brought home as guests," I laughed.

"Give us an Idea, of who- who you would've known, or what went on," He asked.

So we continued for the next 45 minutes just having a ncie conversation.

"Oh I don't know if we're aloud to say this but Punk and I are in the next WWE magazine," I said happily.

"That'll be cool, are you guys on the cover?" He asked.

"Punk is looking as bad ass as ever," I said proudly.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Colt replied.

We finished up the podcast and went out to dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

2 months later

"If this baby doesn't come out soon I'm going to make it," I groweld.

"You're three days over due it should be soon," Phil said.

"I'm sorry you're missing so much work," I sighed,

"It's okay im on "injury" for the next month," He put quotations around injury, the story line was wade barrett attacked him.

I quickly fell asleep, exhausted.

I sat in the hospital a day later suffering from TERRIBLE contractions.

"You're a wrestler c'mon you do moonsaults and you bleed and get beat up you can't handle a baby?" Phil teased.

"Watch yourself you are on VERY thin ice," I groweld at him.

"Okay..." He backed off nto even touching me now.

"Fuck give me your hand," I held my hand out expectantly. He hesitantly gave ti to me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed when I felt another contraction. Soon my Mom was in the room Dad couldn't be here.

"Come here sweetie," I motion for Phil to step closer to me, which he did.

I grabed him by the collar and looked at him menacingly.

"You are NEVER touching me again," I groweld at him.

"Okay," He chocked out.

"I can wait to meet the little boy!" Mom said trying to loosen the tension.

"Or girl," I told her.

"boy," Her and Phil said together.

"Girl," I agrued again I wanted a little Phelicia, but I would love a Phil just as much as a Phelicia.

"OKay you seem good to start pushing," The doctor told me.

"Finally!" I said happily.

I pushed and screamed for the next twenty minutes.

"Boy!" Mom said happily.

"Colt owes me ten bucks!" Phil did a little happy dance.

"Gimme my baby!" I motioned and the doctor placed him on my chest.

"Okay you should be good for the next one any minute now," The doctor told me.

"EXCUSE ME!" I demanded, I was exhausted I was NOT up for doing this again.

"Your doctor never told you that you were having twins?" He asked me.

"NO!" I yelled, by this point my baby boy was taken to get cleaned off.

"Okay in a few minutes I need you to push," He informed me.

"Seriously! I'm sueing our doctor!" I told Phil.

"Okay sweetie but right now you need to focus," he petted my head.

"Am i fucking dog?" I demanded.

Next twenty minutes was another twenty minutes of pain then relief.

"Girl!" Mom chocked out and a little baby girl was put on my arms.

"Please tell me that's it," I begged of the doctor.

"Thats it," He told me smiling and they took my little girl to get cleaned.

"Get, another crib," I breathed to Phil.

'Are you okay?" He asked.

I started seeing black spots.

"Mhmm," I mumbled and fell asleep.

I was in a black heavy state for god knows how long, I could never open my eye's, sometimes I could hear what was going on around me but I could never re-act or awake.

I had a feeling I was fighting for my life because sometimes I would see a little white light, but I would hear Phil's voice or My Mom or somebody else I knew and it would go away.

PHIL POV

I paced outside her hospital room panicked and afraid.

"Calm down she's going to be fine she's a fighter," I heard Paul behind me.

"What if she's not going to be fine? I'm taking the kids back tomorrow! What if she's not there to bring them home! What if she stays like this forever its been a week Paul!" I ranted.

"Then we will deal with it, right now we need to stay strong for Junior and Phelicia!" Paul all but smacked me.

_"What are the names going on the birth certificate?" The nurse came into Claire's room where I was sitting holding Junior, Colt was holding Phelicia._

_ "Claire Anne Levesque, is the Mother," I told the nurse._

_I proceeded to give her my information then she asked for Baby 1's name._

_ "Phillip Colton Paul Brooks," I told her, this is what me and Claire had disscussed before... but she wasn't awake to do it herself._

_"The baby number two?" She asked._

_ "Phelicia Kaitlyn Stephanie Brooks," I told her. I was almost in tears this was supposed to be Claires job._

_ She had me signing and she left._

I walked down to the nursery where my twins were. I watched them sleep soundly.

**Crib 2 is set up**

**-CC**

**Thank you**

**-PB**

Oh boy...

CLAIRE POV

I wanted to wake up so badly, sometimes I could hear one of my babies cries and i jsut wanted to see them, to see the color of their eye's, see their nose.

PHIL POV

I dressed Junior in his one sy and Stephanie dressed up Phelicia.

We got them settled in their car seats and her and I brought them downstairs to my car.

"We will call you if anything changes," Stephanie told me as we set up the kids.

"Thanks," I forced a smile and left for the apartment.

I unlocked the car seats from the car and brought them up to the apartment.

"Welcome home," I said and set them down by the couch on the floor they were sleeping away.

I knew RAW was in Chicago tonight, but I didn't feel like watching it, I knew if Claire didn't wake up I would need to retire. That was something that didn't agree well with me.

"Alright I can't breast feed you, but I'm going to get your formulas ready to feed you guys," I told the sleeping babies.

I started with the formula when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to see, Kaitlyn, Cliff, Colt, Kofi, and Zack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**"Hi guys," I greeted them kind of quietly.

'We're here to help... until we need to be at the arena," Kaitlyn said pointing to her and Kofi and Zack.

"We're here for the next 2 weeks," Cliff and Colt said.

"You guys don't need to do that," I told them.

"Well we are!" They all passed by me.

"I'm just warming up their formula," I told them walking into the kitchen.

"I'll feed FeeFee," kaitlyn took Phelicia out of her car seat softly.

"And I'll feed Junior," Kofi offered.

I sat back and watched them feed and burp my kids.

I took Junior from Kofi when he was done feeding.

"I can't beleive their a week old already," I sighed resting him carefuly on my thighs after I sat down, still holding him carefully.

"I know, and next thign you know they'll be going to school," Colt said.

"Watch your fucking mouth," I told him.

"Woah Woah, there wont be no fucking cussin around my god daughter," kaitlyn told me, making all of us laugh.

Yeah... Kaitlyn and Cliff were Phelicia's god parent's and Shalene and Colt were Junior's god parents.

"You know you can go see Claire if you want," Kaitlyn told me.

"I'll go in the morning," I told her.

CLAIRE POV

I wonder if I'm ever going to wake up. I've seen the little light alot lately , it makes me feel like giving up, but each time it keeps getting bigger, like I wont have a choice anymore.

PHIL POV

The kids are almost a month old. Claire hasn't changed at all, doctor's say she'll either wake up or die within the next week I'm hoping she wakes up, not just for me but for her kids.

CLAIRE

That white light really likes me lately, but I want to meet my kids. I haven't seen them yet and god only knows how long I've been asleep.

PHIL POV

Claire, had brain activity and didn't die... she didn;t wake up either.. The kids are two months old today, I haven't been back to work AT ALL. I'm thinking of retiring.

CLAIRE POV

I think that white light just might take over. I want to meet my kids so bad... maybe if it takes over I'll get to see them.

PHIL

She has such a career ahead of her, I can't help but think this is all my fault. If she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be on her death bed. The kids need a Mom...

CLAIRE POV

I'm getting close, I'm in a tunnel now.

PHIL

The kids are three months , they are with my sister today. Colt, Kaitlyn, Cliff, Stephanie , Paul and I are in the hospital.

CLAIRE

I see a little gate that I'm walking up to, I feel so free.

PHIL

on this day :July 26th 2014, My Fiancee, My Mother of my children...

**IF I DONT GET 10 REVIEWS YOU GUYS WONT KNOW IF SHE LIVES OR DIES**


	19. END

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Claire ,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

CLAIRE

They asked me if I was tired of sleeping and I said yes.. I was told to repeat mhy sins so they could be forgiven; I did. The man checked his list.

PHIL POV

She died.

CLAIRE POV

The guy at the gate opened it and let me in and I looked back and the number of peopel standing behind me.

PHIL POV

_Colt, Cliff, Stephanie, Paul and I stood there watching her sleep. The doctor standing cautiously by the door. Soon she started flatlining._

_ "NO, Do somethign!" I yelled at the doctor._

_"At this point sir there is nothing I can do," He said gravely._

_ "There most be something!" i jumped on the bed and started doing whatevre CPR came to mind. _

_ "Don't fail on me! Wake up!" I shook her pulling her lifeless body to mine. I pressed my lips shakilly to her dead ones._

_ "CLAIRE!" I cried holding her to me._

_"Mr. Brooks," The doctor tried to make me let go._

_ "Punk man..." Colt said awkwardly coming onto m other side. I held a lifeless Claire to my chest._

_ "Punk just let her go," Colt sighed patting my back. _

_"No! She needs to come back!" I put her down and started more chest compressions._

_ "SHES FUCKING DEAD!" Cliff yelled at me. Knowing it was the only way for me to stop._

_I got off the hospital bed, and Looked at the look on Stephanie and Pauls face._

_ "I'm sorry," I told them._

_They both just shook their head._

_ "Nothing to be sorry for," Paul told me._

_Next Morning_

_ 'Well kiddies..." I held my Three month old Twins in my arms._

_"Your Mommy isn't well... alive anymore and you guys never really met, and I'm going to miss her... We are going to do just fine by ourselves," I reasured them tears coming to my eyes._

MONDAY NIGHT RAW THREE WEEKS LATER.

A video of all superstars mourning and dedicating Raw to Claire.

"She was one of the hardest working women I've met," Kaitlyn.

"I just... I can't beleive..." Stephanie broke down.

"She was a hard worker and she was an amazing fiancee. She would have been a great mother," Phil crying.

Every superstar and Diva had something to say about her.

_Paul and Stephanies house a week after the death._

_ "Aurora there's somethign we need to tell you," Paul told his eight year old as the three of them sat on the couch._

_ 'What is it guys?" She asked her parents._

_"Claire wont be coming home," Paul said._

_"Duh shes living with Phil," Aurora shrugged._

_ "Sweetie Claire went to heaven," Stephanie told her chocking on tears._

_"Like she's dead?" Aurora asked horrored._

_ "Yes," The parents said gravely._

_"NO NO NO!" Aurora, picked up a pillow and threw it at the ground her tiny frame shaking._

**TEN YEARS LATER**

PHIL POV

"its ma Birfday!" Pj teased his sister.

"Its mine too!" Fee whined back.

"Guys," I warned getting the cake from the fridge. Colt and Cliff were coming for their birthday with Paul, Stephanie and Aurora, Aurora and Murphy were away with Pauls Parents.

"Dad PJ threw a pillow at me!" Fee said.

'Watch what you're doing, if you break any pictures in that living room you better bet you'll be grounded for a life time," I warned them.

"I know, Moms Pictures are VERY important daddy," Fee kissed my cheek.

"So it's not ALOT but I have presents!" Colt came through the door.

"UNCLE COLT!" The kids said excitedly.

Fee looked just like Claire, blonde hair and all, she had my attitude, PJ looked like me and had Claire's attitude.

I noticed a gust of wind roll through the house and shook one of Claires pictures.

"I miss you babe," I smiled picking up the picture.

"I'm here!" kaitlyn walked through the door and pecked my lips.

"I hunny," I hugged her tight.

About five years after Claire died, kaitlyn and I got together it just happened.

**I honestly hope you guys like this chapter. I cried writing it. Let me know if you cried. Its done for now. BBYE**


End file.
